The Wishing Cap
by ThePenandtheSword
Summary: -ON HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS STORY-  Seven years after The Minish Cap, Link starts having odd dreams about his former nemesis. When he gets transported to Vaati's realm, he finds a relic that could change the lives of everyone of both worlds. Shounen-ai.
1. Prologue

**Authoress:** Okay! How's everyone doing? Welcome to my very first Zelda Fanfiction! I officially am doing Challenge Stories now, and my absolute _**FAVORITE **_thing to do in them is add my very own OCs---based on my friends, of course! Now, I've tried doing this in both my Naruto, first Kingdom Hearts, and second Harvest Moon Fanfics, but I'd enjoy doing it to others.

Anyway, the main pairing in this story was recommended to me by _**Magi Nova**_, and supported by _**Hikari of the Moon**_. Oddly enough, I had already started this tale before they messaged me, so I just went back and revised the Authoress' Corner. Anyway, back to what I was saying...

_**Magi Nova**_, you were the first to post a message on my DeviantART page. You have been a fantastic reviewer and have always brought something unique to and DeviantART. You are a great artist, and are very descriptive with your criticism (all _**constructive**_, btw). I am always glad to read your reviews because I can always get ideas from them. Thank you.

_**Hikari of the Moon**_...You were the very first reviewer to any of my yaoi Fanfictions. Each time you have reviewed, my confidence as a writer has soared. Because of you, I have a _**TON**_ of reviews! Your words speak nothing but helpfulness and empathy, and you are very eloquent in your writings. You are the first person to also describe my stories in your profile---which, quite frankly, about made me cry! You are a great authoress---not to mention funny!---and your randomness inspires me to create more comedy stories! Thank you!

Now, for the _**BOTH**_ of them, I would like to take this time to say that I have been blessed by their constructive criticism and their wit---not to mention their participation as my audience. No one could ask for two better people to read their stories, because both will always find something witty to say about your work and be understanding when you are too busy to review.

_**THANK YOU BOTH SOOOOO VERY MUCH! I HOPE I CAN ALWAYS FIND PEOPLE LIKE YOU TWO!!!!!**_

(if other reviewers wish Challenge Stories, yes, I will have dedications for them, too---and I only speak the truth when it comes to dedications, for lies harm more than help and shatter your credibility...plus, it's not nice! )

Please, enjoy the Fanfiction!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TITLE:** **"**_The Wishing Cap_**"**

**RATING:** _**K+**_, unless otherwise intended by the reviewers.

**CONTENT WARNING(S):** _**Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Mild Language, **_and _**Mild Fantasy Violence**_---for now. That may change, however.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned the "Legend of Zelda" series or any of its characters, I would be working as a game designer right now instead of studying to be one!

**SUMMARY:** "Seven years have passed since Vaati wrecked havoc on Hyrule, and Link is beginning to have strange dreams about his former nemesis. When the gateway to the Minish Realm mysteriously reopens and he discovers a relic that can grant the most impossible of wishes, our Hero is faced with the dilemna of his life: choosing duty to his homeland, or following his heart."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"**_PROLOGUE_**"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It wasn't every day that someone wound up saving their whole land, much less from a crazed Picori wizard. But that was exactly what the Hylian had done. By using the legendary Four Sword and the aided magic of the miniscule sage Ezlo, he, Link, had brought down Vaati and rescued his homeland. The princess of Hyrule, Zelda, though transformed into stone for over a week, still managed to survive without so much as a scratch._

_A __**week!**__ Link still had trouble believing that was how long Vaati's rage had gone on. From the very first time he swung his sword as evil's bane, the endless hours had blended together seamlessly. For a time, the elf could almost believe that he had been born with a blade in his hand (__**obviously**__ he knew that was false, but his instincts with the sword had formed a bond between himself and his weapon). Even though he had very little time to prepare, his ability as a fast learner---not to mention the fact that he _**constantly**_ had to fight for his life!---had turned him into a seasoned pro by the time he and his nemesis met again._

_But even though the little Minish had turned his best friend into a chunk of granite, possessed the king to sic the guards on him, commanded legions of horrible monsters the like of which had not been seen in Hyrule for generations, tried to enslave the populous of the entire world with magic stolen from his old teacher, and tried to steal the essence of the very land for his own behalf..._

_...Link knew the little guy hadn't meant to take it so far. According to his talks with Ezlo, Vaati had grown up an outcast. Rejected by the other sunny-fleshed and light-haired Minish, the poor little fellow had been taken in by the only one who had ever shown him kindness: __**Master Ezlo**__. Eventually, he must have had all he could take and, seeing the respect that the aged pedagogue had from everyone, strived for more---for __**revenge**__---by taking Ezlo's masterpiece: a flame-red hat embodying his most powerful magic. But when he attempted to use the Triforce he extracted from Zelda, the bitterness in his heart turned against the Picori and he had no control over his monstrous form. Somehow...Link wondered if the violet-haired child had lost control long _**before**_ that..._

_After the final battle, when Link finally destroyed Vaati's darkness, the little mage's shell---both magical and emotional---had crumbled. But when Link, Zelda, and Ezlo forgave him, it was as if Vaati became a whole other person. _

_Thanks to Zelda and the remnants of that magical hat, everything that had been destroyed by Vaati or his monsters had been either repaired or revived. Amazingly, no one had been killed. It was as if Vaati had taken especial care to avoid as much permanent harm as possible (another reason that Link knew Vaati wasn't such a bad guy, after all). By the time Ezlo and his pupil had returned to their own world, everything was as if nothing had ever occurred._

_Ezlo..._

_Vaati..._

_...Those two Minish..._

_...Even though Link had barely even met them, they had impacted him in ways that neither anyone nor anything had ever done before. While Ezlo _**did**_ give the Hylian another hat---one the didn't talk, of course---as a parting gift, he kinda missed the old buzzard squawking in his ear...Well, okay, maybe not the squawking, but still...he missed the constant companionship of someone so close to him._

_And __**Vaati...**_

_...When the brainwashed king had sent his army after the youth, Link began to understand what Vaati must have felt like to have been persecuted the way he was back home. Link, of course, knew he was being fought so the mage could take over the world. But Vaati, on the other hand...he had been shunned merely because he was different. Before he stole Ezlo's cap, he hadn't done anything wrong---at least, nothing so horrible to deserve such injustice! The elfin youth had but a taste of what that child had gone through, but he knew in his heart that nothing could scratch the surface of the torture that poor child had gone through._

_...That final battle...those panic-stricken ruby orbs, staring directly into his soul, _**BEGGING**_ him to pull the mage out of the darkness before it was too late..._

_Thinking about the lavender-clad mage suddenly made a pang run through the hero's body. At first, he didn't know _**what**_ the feeling was. As he lay supine on his bed, his arms folded behind his head, he froze---the exact same way he used to when he was sneaking through a dungeon and was about caught by a creature. When he could hear the demon's breath...when the very blood ran cold in his veins, fearing that his presence had been discovered..._

_...It was a frightening feeling. It kept the youth staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, unsure that when he moved what the consequences would be. Finally, after a few minutes---though it felt like __**hours**__ to the boy---Link dared the twitch his feet. He moved a bit more, then a little more, until he was assured that sitting up would cause him no harm._

_The hero sat straight up in bed. The darkness of the wee hours of the morning still plagued the room. It took him a few moments to adjust to the darkness before he moved further. He eventually got out of bed and, skillfully navigating his way through the darkness, he slipped over to the window and threw it open._

_He was met by a cool rush of fresh spring air as the bright moonlight poured down from overhead. Link stood there with his hands resting on the windowsill, letting the breeze rustle through his long blonde bangs. He gazed out over the tops of the trees that surrounded the blacksmith's shop. Nothing but the wind skimming the trees could be heard, and yet the youth could sense the woods were teeming with wildlife. As much as the boy loved the sun, it was the tranquility of the early morning that he secretly loved the most. When the darkness masked just enough to make the shadows dance, yet illuminated the path so one wouldn't walk into a tree. It was an ethereal feeling...like the land was actually part of another world entirely...an unknown, hidden world where secrets abounded, just waiting to be discovered._

_...It had been almost seven years since that infamous Picori festival. Link was taller now, and his hair fell just short of his shoulders. His body was beginning to reflect the musculature of an adult, and yet his frame still had the soft touches of baby fat. His face had more definition, and his rounded childhood face was now sloped into the lean face of an adult. His chin actually had been chiseled a bit and his ears were taking on the sharp points of maturity. He had even gotten stronger, too. In fact, with the exception of his brilliant cerulean eyes and selfless heart, he had long ago left behind the warrior-child of his former self._

_Taking in the night air seemed to have cleared his mind, because he no longer worried about the pang he felt earlier. Now, with the wind blowing on his face, fanning away the sweat and frustration of his reminiscing. The pang faded into nothing short of empathy---nothing more, nothing less..._

_...Or so Link wanted to think. But deep down, somewhere hidden inside the innermost recesses of his heart, along with the pleading eyes of his former nemesis, that pang was still there..._

_...confusing, soft, willing..._

_**waiting for just the right trigger to ignite the fuse to which it was attached.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress:** Did you enjoy the 'Prologue'? I hope so...I tried to get a basis for the history of "The Legend of Zelda: the Minish Cap", from which this story is derived. I hope it did my two reviewers justice! Anyway, I just want to ask one wincey little question...This actually has _**nothing**_ to do with this story, but I was just wondering...

Has anyone ever seen the movie "Pan's Labyrinth"? I know it's violent and very angsty/tragic, but I just _**LOVE**_ that movie! I don't really know why, either...I just do!


	2. Ch 1:  Sleeping, Again!

**Authoress:** Hello, everybody! Chapter One is finally here! Oh, boy...You guys are gonna love this! I'll try to make it _**at LEAST**_ as good as my Harvest Moon Fanfiction, but don't quit reading my stories if it doesn't turn out that way. Sometimes, I just have a slump when it comes to certain story lines---a writer's block, if you will. If it doesn't come out right, just give me a chance and I'll make it up to you all, 'kay?

Please don't think that I'm not a good Challenge Writer just because I goof up the first...er, wait, I forgot about _**Fairy Red's**_ Fanfic..._**SECOND**_ story! After all, good authoresses must have practice, no?

Hee heh...Smell you later!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"**_Sleeping, Again?!_**"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quaint little shop...Yes, shop. That's what it was, though Link had absolutely no way of knowing---seeing as how he had never been inside of it before. In fact, none of the surroundings registered to him; he could not even remember how he Still, the youth _**did**_ have a strong bond of familiarity with each and every object around him. It felt as though he had passed by each of them for as long as he could remember, until each alien object soon formed the very fabric of his daily life.

Yes, indeed..."Shop" just fit the bill. He couldn't explain it. I mean, there were no price tags of any sort marked upon anything. No storage safes or merchants to be seen. It was as if he had _**lived**_ it---the whole experience of the shop---and yet he had no former recollection of the palace at all. _**It just felt right**_

There were some common household wares that he _**was**_ familiar with, though, inside the "shop". A big cooking pot---a cauldron, perhaps?---bubbled at the front off a deep-set fireplace. A few wicker chairs, a table, several chests, a countertop---even a pair of smithy's tongs used for handling hot metals...they all made the "shop" feel like home. Yet the numerous rune-decorated pouches and jars of colorful powders and herbs strewn upon the shelves cast a vivid image of something that was foreign...

...But his heart told him that all of it was _**home**_.

He looked around guiltily, making sure no one was there---exactly _**why**_ he did, he was not sure---then pulled one of the wicker chairs over to a corner and plopped down in it. For some strange reason, Link held up his hand in front of him. Only, he it wasn't _**his**_ hand. He couldn't put his finger on it (no pun intended), but there was something _**ODD**_ about his hand. He held it in front of him, twisted it over---no, it _**had**_ to be his hand (it was at least attached to his person, anyway).

Link could feel a sadness breaking out within himself. He trailed a finger of another gloved hand down the length of his palm, then methodically contracted the digits of the first until his fist was balled. The Hylain brought the hand to his chest, stroking it and gazing woefully at the floor. Finally, he heard himself speak.

_Link_...

_Link..._

_Link...I..._

_...I wish I was brave like you..._

Why was he talking about himself in third-person?

_...Why can't I be as strong as you?_

There with the third-person address, again! If he kept that up, Link decided that he'd have Princess Zelda stick him in the Royal Nuthouse---that is, if they _**HAD**_ a Royal Nuthouse in Hyrule...and if Link could ever figure out where the heck he was so he could get _**BACK**_ to the palace, anyway.

_...Why...?_

Link saw himself removed the glove. Sighing, he looked down as he flexed his hand...

...Then it struck him. Horror washed over his body and a chill went up his spine. He _**knew**_ why his hand felt out-of-place before. Looking down, he found all of the proof that he needed...

...His hand...

..._**was ghostly pale!**_

"_**LINK!**_"

A shrill feminine voice snapped Link back to reality. He gazed up from his chair at the soup counter and met the feisty, scolding gaze of Princess Zelda.

"You fell asleep on me---_**AGAIN!**_" she chided, one hand placed defiantly on her hip and the other on the edge of her soup bowl. "Geez, if I had not awoken you, you would have been _**wearing**_ your lunch!"

Link shook his head groggily and gazed down at his bowl. The now cold soup was filled up to the rim, coating a few careless hairs that had swayed to close to the surface. Zelda looked at him and wrinkled her nose.

"Eww...No offense, Link," she eyed him, "but only Octoroks can eat face-first. You'll drown yourself---Oh, Sir! Can we get another bowl of the soup, please?"

The clerk, who had been walking past them and drying a glass with a dishcloth, nodded. "_**Certainly**_, Milady!" The flustered peddler hurried off into the kitchen and left the two Hylian youths to talk.

"I'm sorry, Zel---_AHHHhhhhh!" _Link yawned.

Zelda propped the elbow of her free arm up on the counter and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Link, your little dozing periods have been going on like this for almost a _**month**_, now," she said. "Lately, your work at Smithy's Shop has been pitiful, and you can't even block the simplest of blows in weaponry practice! In fact, Link..."

She stared at him with soulful periwinkle eyes.

"...You haven't been yourself at _**all**_."

The blonde-haired boy could only grunt in reply. He was still trying to shake off the dregs of sleep from his last nap. He raised his arms and stretched them out as far as he could, then collapsed onto the bar again. The Hylian princess groaned in frustration and shook him---_**hard**_.

"Get _**up**_, Link!"

The boy was so tired that he could barely tilt his head to the side. But the moment he did so, he regretted it, because Zelda was standing up now---arms crossed, tapping her foot repeatedly.

"So you wish to sleep, eh?" she smirked. "You would rather renounce yourself to slumber than pay attention to your childhood friend, is that it?"

By this time, Link could tell Zelda was furious. If it had been any other situation, the boy would have been ducking for cover, because the only time that she was dead-calm (she was usually so hyper and cheery) was when she was about to blow her top. But Link was too tired to care. No one else seemed to notice the girl's anger---but, then again, only Link, Smithy, the King, and a few woefully unlucky knights had ever witnessed her temper...

...Of course, none of them in their rights minds would ever have tempted her again, because the Hylian princess' method of venting was...to put it frankly as possible...resorting to petty revenge. Nothing too bad, but her pranks were potent enough to keep people on her good side for a _**very LONG time...**_

"Well, if _**THAT**_ is the case..." Link was still sort of blurry-eyed when it happened, but he managed to make out Zelda picking up his bowl of cold soup. The next thing he knew, she had yanked his hat off of his head (even an angry Zelda wouldn't have ruined a gift so dear to Link) and had dumped the entire bowl right onto his noggin. Link jumped up from his seat, knocking it to the floor with a _clatter!_, screaming and yelling like a guy being attacked by rampaging Cuckoos.

"By the goddesses, Zelda!" Link shrieked. "Are you trying to _**drown**_ me?!"

Zelda simply smirked and clamped the bowl down onto the countertop. Lifting up a portion of broth-soaked hair from out of the youth's eyes, she giggled.

"Well, at least you won't be falling _**ASLEEP**_ anytime soon!"

Link furrowed his brow at the young princess and blew a piece of hair out of his face, then slumped back against the counter. Zelda hopped down off of her stool.

"C'mon," she set the payment for her bill onto the counter, "let's go for a walk! Maybe the fresh air will clear your head."

Reluctantly, the legendary Hero forced himself off of the stool and staggered after her.

...About two minutes _**later...**_

"Okay, here's your---_**Hey!**_" a confused cook glanced around his empty restaurant. "The Princess forgot her _**soup!**_"

"So..._**Link...**_" Zelda began. "What's going on, anyway?"

Link sat nothing, both chose to continue walking up the road of the marketplace.

"Have you had a burn-out from your blacksmith's commissions?"

The boy chuckled and gave her a wry smile. "Zelda, you should know by _**now**_ that I could never have a burn-out from the smithy."

"Yeah, I guess so---"

"_**GANGWAY!!!**_"

The duo stepped aside as a vendor made his way past them with a hay cart loaded to the hilt with farming goods. Cuckoos cackled from several cages as it zoomed past. Suddenly, a shrill voice sounded out from nowhere and the cart came to a stop. The horses in front reared up, knocking the farmhand holding the reins off of the seat. Another man grabbed the reins as a flash of red, white, and purple leapt from the seat and bounded up to them.

"_**Zelda!**_" the figure cried out, waving its arms. "_**Hello, LINK!!!**_"

The princess smiled---Link just gave a feeble nod.

"Why, if it isn't _**Malon!**_"

"Yup!" grinned the red-head as she dusted off her purple mosaic of a skirt. "I'm here delivering goods to the palace, again. You _**know**_ how _**hectic**_ it gets around time for the Picori Festival, don't'cha know!"

The elfin princess beamed and started chatting away with the other maiden. Link just wearily turned his head and plodded on up the path. _Once those two get going,_ he thought, _ not even __**A MOBLIN**__ can shut them up!_

"Oh, Link! Wait _**up!**_" Malon called out. Link just ignored her and kept walking. "Geez...who spit in _**his**_ cornflakes?"

Zelda gave another one of her world-famous concerned-ruler-turned-friend frowns.

"That is _**precisely**_ what _**I**_ was trying to figure out!"

Malon put her hands on her hips, as if she was thinking, then nodded in Link's direction. The other young woman got the message and the two off them took off running after their friend.

"Hey, Link---_**STOP ALREADY!!!**_"

The boy just sighed and stood there, waiting for them to catch up.

"Why'd the heck didja try t' go and leave us, man?" Malon fussed. "Since when did we ever do that t' _**YOU?**_"

"Like yesterday when you both thought you'd try to catch Ingo's pet kitten Muffin? Or how about last Tuesday when Din and her sisters went---"

"_**OKAY!**_" Zelda fumed. "We get it!"

"We're just _**worried**_ about _**you**_, Grasshopper," chided Malon. "Ain't nothin' that can help that."

Link just let out another heavy sigh and shrugged. Here were the two best friends that he had in the entire world, who would have given anything to get him out of a bind. Frazzled and worn, he stared a them through exhausted cerulean orbs.

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit---you've got bigger bags under your eyes than ol' Ingo's luggage when he goes on vacation!" Malon poked Link in the face gently. "You ain't been gettin' much _**SHUT-EYE**_, now, have you, Grasshopper?"

Link shook his head.

"Why, he almost fell face-first into his lunch today!"

"Really?" Malon studied Link for a moment, stringy fish-smelling hair and all. "But I thought he was _**already**_ wearing it---"

"Oh, _**that's**_ just where I tried to wake him up---but never you mind that!" Zelda turned to the country girl. "He's got bigger problems than having a soup-bath, anyway."

Malon thought for a moment. "Was it the workload at the smithy? I mean, he's had all of the work since his grandfather died---"

"No, I already thought of _**that**_...He loves the shop work, especially around the time of the Picori Festival, right now. I've seen him tired out before, but _**NEVER **_ like this."

Malon glanced over at Link---the Hero weakly shook his head.

"Grasshopper," the red-head asked the boy, "what in the blue-blazes is _**wrong**_ with you, eh?"

Suddenly, Malon clamped her hands over her mouth and winked at Zelda. Both girls then giggled maniacally at Link. The farmer's girl sidled up to the Hylian youth and grinned.

"Aww...! Has my wittle Grassy-hopper been sneaking out seeing a _**lady friend?**_" she grabbed hold of each of Link's cheeks and pinched, just like a big sister to a little brother. "C'mon, you can tell _**us!**_ What's her name?"

"Malon, _**knock it OFF!**_" Link swatted her hands away. "I'm not dating _**anyone**_. I'm just..."

"Yeah---_**OOPS!**_"

A couple of little kids ran by, making the three friends jump to the side as they ran between them. Zelda lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Aww, isn't that _**cute?**_"

"Oh, what'cha talking about, Zelda?" Malon's hands found their way back to her hips again. "We run around like that all of the time."

"It's not that, Malon...I mean, it's those little children _**themselves.**_"

"Well, I guess those brats are _**kinda**_ cute---if you like young'uns, I suppose."

"They look like they are the exact same age when _**Link and I**_ attended _**OUR**_ first Picori Festival."

"Yeah," Malon cocked her head back and grinned, "let's hope _**theirs**_ doesn't turn out like _**y'all's**_ did!"

"Like _**ours...**_" Link rasped. "_**Vaati...**_"

Zelda shook her head. Malon spoke up. "To think that such a witty-bitty Picori like _**him**_ could cause such a great, _**big MESS---**_"

"_**It's MINISH!!!**_" Link screamed with hidden vitality. Both girls jumped back.

"Hey...Malon?" a voice hollered out. "What's going on---"

"_**NOTHIN'**_, Dad!" the red-head called out as the two men rolled up in the hay cart. "Link's just feelin' a little _**down in the dumps**_, you know?"

"Oh, sorry..." Talon flashed a sympathetic smile at the boy, then turned back to his daughter. "Just meet us up at the palace after you three get done a-yakking here..." he nodded to each of them. "...Princess Zelda..._**Link...**_"

Malon nodded in returned and waved the farmers on. As the cart sped out of sight, she and the princess drew closer to Link.

"What was _**that**_ all about, man?" Malon growled. "There wasn't any reason to go and rip my head off!"

Link shook his head weakly. He blinked---his eyes were getting blurry now.

"I'm sor...sorry Ma...Malon---_**Urgh!**_"

"_**LINK!!!**_" as the body of their friend pitched forward, the Hylian maidens rushed forward to catch him before he hit the ground. Grunting, the two of them struggled to get the lad to his feet.

"Link---_**LINK!**_" Zelda shouted.

"Isn't any use, Zel!" Malon glowered and raised one of Link's arms over her head. "He's done gone and _**fainted**_."

"Oh, my..._**Link!**_"

"Dagnabit, Grasshopper! Wake up!"

"Link!"

"_**Grasshopper!**_"

"_**LINK!!!**_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress: **Hope you liked it! I used the nickname Romani (Malon look-alike from Terminia) gave Link in "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" for N64. I think it adds a little flair to Malon's character---plus, having just _**ANYONE**_ and _**EVERYONE**_ address the protagonist as "Link" would be too redundant...even if it _**IS**_ his name. I just like adding a little _**depth**_ to a story---make it sorta realistic, in a way.

Oh, well...On to Chapter TWO!!!


	3. Ch 2:  Figuring It Out

**Authoress:** Okay, here's Chapter Two! And, yeah, this is gonna get a little weird...I'm just warning you all right now...that...you are probably going to get lost in the first few chapters. But don't worry---the dreams don't last the whole story. After Link stops having the dreams, it goes into normal "story" format. No harm, no foul.

And I'm sorry about the mistake I made in the Prologue. Link's grandfather is dead, but Link about woke him up? I didn't realize that until just now. I'm revising it. My bad! (sweatdrops)

Oh, and any references I make in here to "The Flintstones"...I no ownsies, okay?

ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"**_Figuring It Out_**"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to believe what had just happened. Only a moment ago, Link had been talking to his two best friends in all of Hyrule. Now, all sound had been drowned out except for a low hum in the back of his head. Link found the ground rushing up to meet him. He could feel himself falling---the cool whiff of air as it swished passed his face. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see Zelda's slippers and Malon's mud-and-dust covered boots running to catch him.

...But then it happened...

..._**They CHANGED...**_

In a flash, the cobble stoned path below him disappeared, leaving in it's place a plot of freshly-cut spring grass. His friends transformed into thin and twisted trees, their ankles into gnarled roots and their feet plunging deep into the earth. Gone was the fish-smell of the soup in his hair. The air was filled with the smell of a forest, of sweat, of compost. The distorted voices of the Hylian girls was soon replaced by howls and shrieks of laughter---a harsh, cruel, _**piercing**_ laughter that rattled the very marrow of the young man's bones.

Link wanted to throw his arms out in front of him, but he was paralyzed by a chill that ran over him.

_**Fear...**_registered his mind. But that wasn't all. No, no, there was a hint of something far _**worse**_ mingled with it. A deep, gut-churning sadness---an excruciated pang that ripped through his heart like an a knife left out in the winter's cold. Even though the boy had experienced the feeling only once, it was so powerful that he never forgot it...When Vaati turned the King---a man close to a second father to child---against him...

..._**Betrayal...**_

Scalding hot tears bubbled up in the corners of Link's eyes, the gushed forth in two unstoppable streams down his cheeks. The Hylian scrunched his face up in pain as he began to feel _**ACTUAL**_ wounds forming on his flesh. His arms, his legs---they pulsed with a steady agony, as if he had fallen into a Deku nest and could not escape the shrubs' pelting.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Link crashed onto the ground---_**hard.**_ Actually, it felt as if he had been _**shoved down**_ instead of merely falling. He let out a pained whimper. That cruel, cackling laughter rose up even louder around him. Blinking, the hot tears still stinging his eyes, he raised his head to get a look at his attackers.

The shrill laughter was, oddly enough, coming from a gang of about six _**Minish!**_ Minish, of all things! Only they didn't look like many of the Minish that Link had ever seen before. These were squatter, more rounded of both face and limbs, with larger eyes. No, these _**DEFINATELY**_ were Minish, but they were just the childhood form of the mystical little imps.

What Link couldn't understand was how these child-Minish were _**towering**_ over him!

He looked leader of the group in the eyes, but felt another pang of hurt grip at his heart. The leader just tilted his head back and smirked.

"Serves you _**right**_, you know," he chirped, "thinking that a _**purple-skinned RAT**_ like _**YOU**_ could ever be a real Minish. You disgusting little _**whelp!**_"

Link let out an involuntary whimper, which made the leader-Minish bring his foot back and send it slamming into Link's side. The Hylian let out a roar of pain when he did. He thought he heard something snap. His body collapsed onto the grass, the blow still ricocheting up his side. _Probably just broke a rib_, hissed Link's mind.

Suddenly, he heard shouting off in the distance. All of the Picori youth jumped in surprise and glanced nervously in the direction of the yelling. Finally, the leader whirled back around to Link and jeered at him.

"You got off _**lucky**_ today, kid," growled the child, "but this isn't over!"

The Picori took off running in the opposite direction of the noise, with the leader shouting out the words "we'll get you yet", as Link began to lose consciousness. As darkness began to close in on him, he heard quickened footsteps mingled with the swishing of cloth approach. They seemed to falter for a moment, as if the person they belonged to was trying to make out just what Link was, but _**only**_ for a moment. The person picked up it's pace and rushed to Link's side.

"Oh, dear _**goddesses**_..." a gruff yet concerned voice spoke. "They really did get the boy this time."

Link felt someone kneel beside of him and brush away his bangs. Weakly, excruciatingly, he gazed up with the last of his strength. Darkness was overcoming him, but he faintly made out several brilliant shades of green from a wizard's robes---as well as the wizened face of the Minish to whom they belonged.

The old Picori picked the Hylian up in his arms and cradled him close to his chest. Link let out a sorrowful howl and the tears gushed forth uncontrollably. The old imp murmured soft hushings of comfort to the boy, telling him that it was going to be alirght, that the brats weren't coming back...

...That he was _**safe**_...

With the sage's final words, exhaustion fell over Link and he submitted himself to the protective blanket of darkness...

"_**GAH!!!**_"

Link awoke to a surge of ice-cold water washing over him not _**once**_, but _**seven**__**times!**_ When Malon jerked his head out of the fountain for the last time, Link gasped and coughed from the water that had gotten into his nostrils. He could barely hear Princess Zelda arguing with the farmer girl over his own sputtering. Malon slapped him on the back several times before he finally ceased coughing.

"You could have _**killed**_ him!" the princess spat.

"Nuh-uh," Malon shook her head, "I've had to do that to my father before when he got too hot out in the field before. It's better than waiting around to see if he's going to come to alright."

"Grrrr..." Zelda sat down next to Link on the fountain's edge and put her arm around his shoulders. "Link, how are you feeling?"

Link just coughed. Zelda lifted his hair back as Malon a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the youth's face off. When he finally calmed down, Malon sat down on the other side of him.

"Grasshopper, what _**happened**_ to you back there?"

"Yes, Link," Zelda added, "what in Hyrule could have made someone as tough as you _**faint**_?"

Link coughed again, and his friends made like they were about to catch him. They heard him mumbled something.

"What didja say, Grasshopper?"

"...V..va..."

Link commenced to coughing again. Zelda glared daggers at Malon.

"We are _**NEVER**_ doing that to him ever _**AGAIN!!!**_" she shouted.

"...Va..."

"Yes, Link?"

"..._**Vaati...**_"

Zelda gazed at him in shock and Malon raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck does that little guy have to do with you a-passin' out on us?"

"He's _**exactly**_ why I've been passing out, Malon," Link tried to stand up, but the country maiden and princess jerked him back down onto the ledge.

"You're stayin' put, kiddo," Malon scolded. "You just woke up! We don't need you conkin' out on us again."

"Lemme go!" Link swatted the two women's hands away and walked over to lean against a hedge. They followed him.

"What could _**Vaati**_ possibly have to do with this, Link?"

"_**Everything!**_" Link shouted. It was very out-of-character for the Hylian youth to shout---except in weaponry practice---so Malon and Zelda immediately gave him their full attention.

"We're _**all ears**_, buddy," Malon said.

"You need but to ask," Zelda joined in, "and we shall listen."

The boy nodded and sat down in the grass of whatever palace garden the two girls had brought him to. His friends followed suit. The warm spring breeze rustled through the hedges around them, gently carrying the din of the distant marketplace and bust castle to the young man's ears. He sighed, then gave the two maidens a soulful gaze.

"It started about a week ago," he began. "There had been that storm, do you remember? The wind was so bad that I couldn't keep the furnace going, so I had to close up shop early."

The girls nodded.

"Anyway, with little else to do---since I was already worn out from helping Talon and Malon put up that new fence..."

Malon grinned. "Bessie sure trampled the old one good!"

Zelda knitted her brow at the girl, who got the idea and hushed.

"As you were saying, Link?"

"Well, with nothing much else too do, I went to bed. It was really early in the morning when I woke up. The storm was over, so it was pretty quiet. I sat in bed, thinking back to when Ezlo and I were trying to keep Vaati from taking over Hyrule. I mean, don't get me wrong---I think about my old friend from time to time."

"Yeah, how could you forget a guy that sat on your head and squawked in your ear 24/7?"

"_**Hush**_, Malon," Zelda chided. "You were saying...?"

"But I hadn't ever given much thought to Vaati..."

"Whad'dya mean?"

"I mean about what he must have gone through to make him the way he was, to make him so bitter that he would do something like he did. I remember, back while we were still fighting together, I asked Ezlo what made him so powerful."

"Yes, I remember that," Zelda replied, "you told me Vaati stole a hat that Ezlo had created from his most powerful magic. The same hat that I used to undo the damage Vaati did on Hyrule."

"_**NOW**_ who's interrupting?" Malon huffed.

"Be still," the princess brushed off her comment.

"Well, Ezlo told me what Vaati had been through. Most of the Minish despised him for the way he looked, and a few took out their fear on the poor kid---_**violently**_. I never understood why, 'cause all of the Minish that I met were so willing to accept anyone. Why Vaati would be any different, I'll never know."

"Maybe the Picori all had Porphyrophobia?" Malon mused.

"_**Malon!**_"

"Sheesh, will you just let me _**speak**_, already?!" growled the red-head. "My goddesses! It's not like I'm going to talk him to death---"

"Well, you _**certainly**_ tried to _**drown**_ him---"

"_**LADIES!!!**_" Link barked loud enough for both girls to nearly jump out of their skin. He thought he could see a few beads of sweat trickling down their faces after that.

"Sorry, buddy!"

"I apologize."

"Good," Link huffed. "Now, as I was _**saying...**_After being persecuted for so long for something that he couldn't alter even if he wanted to, Vaati must have become very _**bitter**_ inside. When the king turned against me, it felt like someone stuck a knife in my back. If Vaati felt that..."

Link paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe it (_in__** vain**_).

",,,_**HORRIBLE**_ feeling, day in and day out, for as long as he could remember...I'm surprised he didn't do more damage than he did..."

"But Link," Zelda interrupted, "he _**did**_ hurt people!"

"---_**NO**_ he _**DIDN'T**_, Zelda!" Link retorted. Zelda was stunned. "I don't suppose you would remember too much, since you were...um...well..."

"'A big chunk o' granite'?" Malon cheerfully volunteered, earning another death glare from the fair princess.

"...Um...that's not exactly what I had in---"

"'A Rolling Stone'?"

"No, I meant---"

"'Betty Rubble'?"

"Do _**WHAT?!**_" Zelda screamed.

"That's not what I---"

"_**OKAY! I GET the PICTURE! I was turned into a big, fat ROCK!**_" Zelda screamed. "_**You HAPPY now?!**_"

"Yup! I'm happy!" Malon grinned.

Link slapped his forehead. "It looks like this is going to take awhile..." he said to no one in particular.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress:** Yeah, the chapter was kinda short, but that dream sequence took up a lot of space. That, and the Hylian girls' rambling...I just couldn't help it! With as many times as Zelda fans have gotten into over who should wind up with Link---thank GOD this is not an LoZ: OoT fic...or even worse, LoZ: MM...'cause then I'd have Saria, Ruto, Romani, Cremia, and LORD knows who else to contend with!

(cries tears of joy)

I'm so happy this is a yaoi Fanfic, 'cause the girls' arguments would take up the WHOLE STORY if you wanted realism!


	4. Ch 3: Link's Theory

**Authoress:** It's been awhile, eh? Any-who, I'm glad to be back. Right now, I sorta have this TREMENDOUS writer's block, so I'm going to try my hardest to get passed that in this chapter. After all, I have other Fanfictions that need furthering, too! How can I leave my readers hanging just when things begin to get good? I'm sorry.

Well, enjoy the next installment of "The Wishing Cap"!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"**_Link's Theory_**"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zelda wasn't particularly pleased with being reminded of her time spent as a statue, nor was Malon favoring the princess' hushing her. Either way, if Link didn't stop something soon, he realized those two would still be arguing by the time the Picori Festival rolled around. Taking a deep breath, he bellowed as loud as he could.

"_**Would you two keep QUIET for five seconds?!**_" the Hylian shouted. "Please..."

The girls---who were very close to starting a cat-fight---turned and nodded.

"Sorry, Grasshopper," Malon drawled.

"Yes," Zelda chimed in, "please continue, Link."

The boy nodded and sucked in another deep breath. He held it for a moment, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to tell them, letting the tranquility of the palace gardens envelope the Hylian youths once more. Finally, he let out a shuttering sigh...

...and with it, his story.

"As I was _**saying...**_" said the elf. "...Vaati wasn't as bad a guy as everyone _**thought**_ he was."

"But he unleashed all of those monsters from the chest," the princess reminded him.

"Yup! Not to mention turning our gal-pal here," she motioned toward Zelda, "into Michelangelo's next caper."

"Who's _**Michelangelo?**_" Zelda asked.

Malon shrugged. "Don't know. Just seemed like the appropriate thing to say."

Both maidens shrugged and turned back to Link. "Anyway, Princess..."

_Uh-oh..._Malon and Zelda thought. The only time Link ever addressed Zelda as just 'princess' was either at a festival or when he was about to deliver some very serious news...and, seeing as how none of them (excluding Zelda, of course) were in formal attire, both girls' hearts sank to their stomachs.

"Y-yes, Link?" Zelda was afraid to ask.

"While you were...um..._**indisposed**_...Vaati only damaged regions in which the Minish lived in our world. And even then, somehow no one managed to get badly injured. At least, not by _**magic**_."

"But...our people..."

"Zelda, the people in the castle...you remember the servants we passed as we headed to the garden?"

The Hylian maiden thought for a moment, then her face lit up. "Why, _**yes**_, I _**do**_ remember that! They were all encased in _**stone**_---"

Malon gasped. "Just like..._**you**_ were, Zel!"

Link had a knowing look cross his face. Zelda gazed awestruck at the boy.

"So...he..."

"That's right!" Link blew his bangs out of his face. "He only made it _**look**_ as though he was going to hurt everyone. With that hat of Ezlo's, he could have done whatever he wanted---even _**kill**_. But, instead, he chose to silence them without harming them."

"What makes you think that he wasn't going to," Malon piped, "I don't know---torture them later?"

"Well, I thought about that," Link continued. "But if he had _**wanted**_ to kill everyone, he would have undone the spell as the ceiling beneath our feet crumbled."

"So, those servants would've been...oh, my, _**goddesses!**_ He was actually _**protecting**_ them?!"

Link nodded. "My theory is that Vaati cast that particular spell to prevent any of the monsters---or himself---from accidentally harming those innocent people. I guess he felt something unnatural was changing inside of him, so...yeah..."

"But what about when he tried to still the Sacred Power from Zelda?" Malon chided. "He was going to _**leave her**_ as stone..._**FOREVER!!!**_"

The boy shook his head. "I know that...but somehow, between the time we met after the Temple in the Mountains, it seemed as though his bitterness was beginning to _**fuse**_ with the magic of the Cap. I remember, Ezlo told me that he poured his most powerful magic into it. At that time, he had become ripe with anger---mostly because his other inventions had not turned out like he wanted, but some of it because of how he couldn't help Vaati. Because of that, his fury---_**NOT**_ his good intentions---went into that Cap."

"So you're saying," Malon asked, "that somehow Ezlo's magic and li'l Vaati's despair turned on the little guy?"

"_**Exactly**_, Malon!" Link heaved a sigh. "_**Exactly**_ that! That anger turned to darkness, and that darkness could only be fueled by a more powerful source of magic to survive. In almost a trance, Vaati nearly lost himself to his Darkness' ravenous hunger."

The three of them sat in silence for a moment. Link was panting hard, his energy spent as though he had been chopping wood all day (_**A/N:**_ if anyone can tell me where they have seen that line before, I'll give you a cookie! Hint...it _**IS**_ Zelda-oriented!!! ).

"When Vaati transformed, he didn't enjoy it---he actually screamed for help as his body became that of a monster's. He realized almost too late that he had lost control. After Zelda and Ezlo restored everything, though, and I met Vaati in his Minish form, I realized that the _**REAL**_ Vaati was a totally different person."

Link stared at the girls with a determined, passionate fire in his eyes.

"That's why I _**know**_ Vaati isn't evil!"

"Okay...so the Minish punk wasn't _**ALL**_ bad..." Malon shrugged. "I'll buy that...but that doesn't explain how he's interfering with your sleep, Grasshopper!"

"Well, what I figure is this..." Link spoke. "Before Ezlo and Vaati went back to their own world, Vaati and I shook hands. Since everything was as normal again as though nothing had happened, I asked him to be my friend. It's possible..."

"What is possible, Link?" Zelda asked, intrigued.

"...It's possible that, after so long of being cast aside, seeing compassion from another person his age was enough to form a bond with me. Perhaps, somehow, that bond transcended our two worlds and has connected us somehow."

"Meaning...?"

"I have been..._**seeing**_ things..."

"What?" Malon puzzled. "Like a ghost?"

Link shook his head. "No...it's more like...his _**memories**_..."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Both Hylian maidens nearly fell backwards as Link's words kicked in.

"Grasshopper," stuttered Malon, "you haven't been smoking Deku joints, have you?"

"No!" Link heaved a sigh and stared at the ground beneath him. The blades of grass around his legs were waving in the breeze. "_**Look...**_I _**know**_ it sounds a little hard to believe---"

"Um...'a little' ain't what would describe it, man," the rancher replied.

"Okay, a _**LOT**_ hard to believe!" Link huffed. "Either way, I've been having these dreams lately. I'm always in some place I have never seen before, and yet the same place is so familiar to me! And more than once, the people I interact with in the dreams are Minish---_**Hylian-sized MINISH!!!**_"

"Maybe you are just thinking too hard?" Zelda interjected. "I mean, Vaati and Ezlo were Minish...and a rather large part of your life, for a time."

"I'd say that would be the reason, but there's more..."

The country child and the elfin princess leaned forward, hanging on Link's every word. The Hero sighed. _I may as well get it all out in the open since I've told them too much already..._

"You see, those dreams aren't _**normal**_ dreams..." Link murmured. "No matter what happens in those dreams, no matter what physical pain or mental anguish I suffer in them, it _**doesn't**_ go away when I wake up. When I passed out earlier, I dreamt that I was beaten by a pack of Minish...my ribs _**STILL**_ feel the brunt of their kicks!"

With that, Link sucked in a raspy, agonized breath. Malon, being the impulsive one that she was, went over and poked the boy in the side. Link winced and let out a whimper.

"Hey!" he protested. "What did you do _**that**_ for?!"

A confused look crossed the girl's face. "Take it off."

"Do _**what?!**_"

"Your _**tunic**_, Grasshopper," she said. "Take your tunic off for a moment."

"Now, Malon, I really don't think..."

"_**Do what she says**_, Link."

"Wait, now _**you're**_ in on it, Zelda?" Link's eyes widened.

"Look, we're all friends here," Malon said. "I just want to see your ribs for a minute. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to pole-dance or anything..."

Link could _**swear**_ he felt a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"Zelda..." he turned to the blonde. "Don't make me do it!"

"You're either gonna take your tunic off or I'm gonna _**rip it OFF!**_" Malon threatened.

"_**ZELDA...!**_" he whined. The princess just grinned wickedly and stood, her finger pointing straight between Link's eyes.

"_**Sir Link!**_" she cackled. "Your princess _**COMMANDS**_ you to take off your tunic! _**Immediately!!!**_"

"Not you, too!"

"_**STRIP!**_"

Link growled at her, then shot a laughing Malon a dirty glance. Even though Zelda was his friend, she was still Hylian royalty and could exercise the rights of her noble birth at any time. He recalled that, just on a whim, she had banished the Hylian Prime Minister to the dungeon for an hour when he had given her too much homework. And because she was the princess, the guards whisked the poor guy away to one of the stone cells in the basement! Of course, Zelda fervently apologized to Pothos after that and had received a stern lecturing from her father, but that certainly didn't mean she wouldn't do it again if she had too!

The Hero undid his heavy leather belt and, blessing the fact that he had started wearing pants beneath his tunics since he got older, pulled the tunic up over his head---meriting a shocked gasp from the two girls sitting in front of him.

"Holy cow, Grasshopper!" Malon blurted out. "It looks like a Moblin tired to play the xylophone on your ribs with a club!"

Puzzled, Link glanced down at his side to find several huge bruises plastered on his side...with absolutely _**no clue**_ how they got there!

"My goddesses, Link," Zelda said, "what _**happened**_ to you?!"

"You see what I told you?" the boy retorted. "That's the side those Minish kicked in that dream. But for the pain in my dreams to escalate to something like _**this...**_"

The Hero of Hyrule gazed up at his childhood friends. Both of them were visibly shaken: Zelda had her hand pulled up to her lips---a reaction to anything that scared her that she had had since she was a baby---and even the rosy complexion of Malon's face had been replaced (_**A/N:**_ W00t! That rhymed! ) by a ghostlike pallor.

_At least,_ boomed Link's mind, _they should _**believe**_ me now!_

"Link, what are we going to do?" the princess finally sputtered out. "If whatever Vaati sees and does---or has done to him---physically affects you...especially on this large a scale..."

"If s-s-something ever...ever happened t-to...to that _**l'il guy...**_" Malon joined in.

By now, the color had completely finished draining from the girls' faces. Link saw the concerned expression on their faces---and the look of sheer terror in their eyes. Now that they all realized just how grave the situation was, the brevity of it all hung in the air like bonfire smoke.

...his grim future smacked Link full-force in the face.

"I know what you are thinking, Princess," he sighed, anger and worry lilting in his voice. "We're _**ALL**_ thinking it! But I'm the only one willing to say it. If these dreams have done this much damage to me, and they get any worse---which they do! They have been getting worse the whole time..."

Link took a deep breath. His heart was slamming against the walls of his chest so hard that he thought his ribcage was going to burst open.

"If _**Vaati**_ dies...then..."

His voice began to crack.

"..._**I**_ die."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress:** Ooh, a cliffy!

Now that the seriousness of Link's fate has set in, can the Hylian trio find a way to stop it? And the Picori Festival is coming up---could it be our elfin Hero's _**last day on Earth?**_...er...Hyrule?

Stay tuned!!!


	5. Ch 4: Team Triforce

**Authoress**: Man, I never realized how annoying that bold text was until I went back over my own story. I WAY overdid it...

looks at readers

...Oops! Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, hello again! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, things got a tad bit...um...how do I put this? Oh, yeah...

..._**haywire**_. This year has been nothing but one consarned mess. I'm not gonna go into details, but let's just say that I could probably write a best-seller about my life and those of my family members and friends. Now, onto what you all have been waiting for! New chapters are being posted as of now! I may have to space the wording out between chapters, but at least you will have your updates. And if anyone wants to see some of my artwork (unrelated, but hey! Who doesn't like a good landscape photo?), just type in "leneethesunsetangel" (w/o the " 's) in the search on DeviantART, and you can find my stuff. Apologies and honorifics over, now...

...BEGIN!

(And before I forget, the questionable line in the previous chapter was from the old LoZ: ALttP manga that was produced in the early editions of _Nintendo Power_ magazine)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"**_Team Triforce_**"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Nothing but the rustle of a breeze through the grass, the din of the distant marketplace, and a sharp feeling of dread could one find in the Hyrule Castle's gardens that day. After what seemed forever, the shock of Link's revelation began to sink in and each of the youths let out a shuddering breath. It was a bitter pill to take that very soon, the two maidens might lose their childhood friend to a supernatural catalyst that they had no way of stopping. Eventually, Zelda's eyes raised from the hands she had folded in her lap to the pale cerulean of her now shirtless pal. Though Link had put on the defiant, stoic face he gained with maturity, the ever-increasing pallor of his face told the Princess just how scared he really was.

"Is there any way we can help, Link?" she asked.

"I-I don't know, Zelda," the hero's hard-earned composure began to fall apart, "I don't think there would be a way of undoing this...this..."

Link sucked in a sharp breath and instinctively wrapped an arm around his bruised rips, earning a silent grimace of pain for the endeavor. Both Zelda and Malon reached for their friend and each put a hand on his shoulders as an attempt to comfort him.

"Easy there, Grasshopper," Malon scooted over to Link's side. "Best ya' take shallow, easy breaths. I know cracked ribs when I see 'em."

"_Cracked ribs?!_ But, you said they were just bru---argh!"

"Easy..." Malon crooned.

"She is right, you know?" Zelda took her placed on the vacant side of the boy. "She has had plenty of experience with such things, and I, too, have had to bandage my share of wounds. After all, what sort of princess would you expect me to be if I could not take care of my own people?"

"You'd be nothing but a preppy git, is what you'd be."

Malon grinned at her own joke as Zelda shot her an annoyed glance. Link began to laugh, but the pain in his ribs soon had him doubled-over with the girls returning to their worries once more.

"Still, this 'git' makes a valid point, does she not?" the princess pushed a lock of the young man's still damp hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, Grasshopper, there's just gotta be a way we can help!"

Link averted his eyes from the duo and began to toy with a blade of grass in his free hand. "I'm sorry, but the only possible cure for whatever this curse is may lie in the hands of Vaati himself, and..."

"...Since we're down by one Minish..." Malon inserted.

"...We have no way of finding a valid solution," Zelda sighed. "That's what you are saying, is it not?"

Link nodded, his eyes still fixated on the green blades in his grasp.

"Hey, wait just a second here!" the farmer girl shouted. "The gateway to the Picori...ur, I mean Minish realm...ain't it supposed to open on the day of the Picori Festival?"

"Yes, it is!" Zelda beamed. "Why, we can all gather at the hidden court tomorrow and wait for the door to---"

"Only one problem there, Princess," Link's somber statement cut through the air like a winter chill. "The gateway to the Minish realm opens only once every one-hundred years. If these visions get even more out of hand than they are right now..."

The blonde youth raised the hand that held the blades of grass, the violently crushed them in a pale fist.

"...then I don't believe that my body will last ninety-three more _**days**_, let alone _years_."

All was quiet for a moment, but Zelda's face soon brightened and she gently tightened her grip on the young man's shoulder. "But no one ever said that the gateway opened _exactly_ one-hundred years to the day it last did!"

"She's right!" Malon slightly shook the boy. "Don't you see, Link? Most of the time, that there portal is supposed to open after a century has passed, but, if your bond with that l'il silver-haired imp has gotten so intense just as this year's festival is coming up, then that means---"

"The door's going to open early!" Link's head shot up.

"We can go to the Minish world and find out just why this mess is a-happening' to ya'!"

The girls started screaming with giggles and bouncing around on their knees like little children. That's when Malon's words sunk into Link's mind.

"Now, hold on, Malon!" he sputtered. "I can't have you and Zelda running about in a unknown realm chasing after some mage! What if you get hurt---or worse?!"

Malon stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Humph! Like we're gonna let you go galloping off on your own with an injury like that. You need someone to protect you."

"Protect _me?_ But, I'm the one that's a hero, not you or Zelda! Need I remind you who had to fend off those monsters seven years ago?"

"Uh, me, Stupid!" Malon snapped back. "Just because I was eight didn't mean that I didn't do my fair share of fighting! Heck, how do you think Dad's cows and cuckoos survived? No Leaver or Peahat stood a chance against my pitchfork!"

"And exactly how did Hyrule revert back to its normally pleasant state when the final battle against Vaati was done?" the princess dusted off her skirt as she clambered to her feet. "Need I remind you that Ezlo's hat was not the only magic that helped restore the land?"

"Zelda, that's my point," spoke a concerned Link. "You have the Triforce within you. What if someone is torturing me so they can get to you?"

"Grasshopper, look at me."

The blonde-haired youth gazed up into the eyes of his bumpkin friend. "If someone had wanted Zelda, then she'd be the one riddled with bruises---not you."

The princess nodded. "Malon is quite correct, Link. If someone wished to harm me, they would have done it already."

"Besides, Grasshopper, we've all grown up. We're a lot stronger and smarter than we were when the incident happened. It made us all wary enough that we needed to be ready to defend ourselves at a moment's notice. Even Zelda over there can hold her own with that magic of hers. And you don't wanna know what she can do with a bow."

"And what of our pal Malon? Like she said, she has had practice in battle before, but she is also one of the strongest maidens in all of Hyrule. Not to mention she has as much if not more experience with hunting than you."

"Yeah, man! With pitchfork by your side and Zel covering us with distance attacks, we can take on anything that crosses us."

A concerned look still shadowed Link's visage. "I don't know about this..."

"Link, you took a vow to protect Hyrule and its people, remember? If something happens to you, then it would not matter if we were here or in the Minish world. A princess who cares more for herself than her people," she extended her hand to the boy, "or that would rather wait on the sidelines when a dear friend is in imminent danger is upon him...well, she is not and never will be fit to rule even the shoes on her feet!"

"C'mon, Grasshopper," Malon offered her hand as well, "whad'dya say? Are we a team?"

As Link gazed up into the eyes of his two companions---the dearest of his lifelong friends---his stoic, emotionless mask crumbled and he broke out in a hopeful smirk.

"Well, then, if you two are coming with me, then it looks like I am in the safest of hands."

With a beaming grin plastered on his face, he grabbed the smiling girls' hands and they helped him to his feet. Once he pulled his tunic on and fastened his belt, Malon laughed.

"Now _**THAT**_ is the cheerful Link we know and love!" the princess boasted.

"Well, I wouldn't be smiling without you two. You've given me renewed hope that we can solve this problem."

Malon stepped back a bit from the other two. "What do you say, guys? Like the old days when we were kids?"

"You mean like a few days ago when we went after Ingo's kitten?"

Link started to laugh and the other two joined in. "Friends..." he stuck out his arm, palm facing the ground.

"Teammates..." Zelda placed her hand on top of his, with Malon following suit.

"And partners in crime..."

The three of them looked at each other, snickering like little children.

"..._**From now until the end of time!!!**_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Ch 5: Minish Realm or Bust!

**Authoress**: I just couldn't help myself when it came to adding some silly little cheer to the gang. And, YES, Zelda and Malon are headed to the Minish realm with Link! Didn't see that one coming, did you? Well, I hope you liked it. I've kinda been off my game when it comes to writing because of all of that crap that happened this year. Anyway, enjoy the newest installment of

the fanfic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**"**_Minish Realm or Bust!__**"**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The precious few days leading up to the year's Picori Festival were as hectic as usual, if not more for our green-clad hero and his gal-pals. While Link finished up what few commissions he had left---including the prize sword for the annual tournament---and Malon hurried around to get everything on the farm in order for her possibly long absence, Zelda took it upon herself to gather the supplies they would need for the trip. After much convincing of the King and a teary-eyed farewell from Pothos and a blubbering Talon, the three friends prepared for the journey they hoped would remedy Hyrule's beloved hero's suffering.

By the time a full, shining moon had nearly reached its peak above the castle town, Link, Malon, and Zelda had arrived in the corridor where the hidden courtyard had last appeared. Shifting the canvas pack to even up the weight on her shoulders, Malon heaved a sigh and looked at her elfin companions.

"So, are you guys sure this is the place where the place last opened up?"

"I am not sure of the exact location," a frown crossed the brow of the princess, "but I believe it is somewhere around here."

Zelda began pacing along the wall, carefully moving her hands across it in search of some sign that would alert her to the entrance. It was a bit odd to see the normally proper noble devoid of her formal attire. In place of her long gown, crested overgarment and regal jewelry was a tunic similar to Link's (with the exception of its rosy hue and that it ended in a slightly pleated skirt), cream-colored tights and undershirt, and knee-high leather boots. Malon, being the frugal country girl she was, opted to wear her normal farming outfit of a neckerchief, white blouse, purple mosaic ankle-length skirt, and boots. Link, of course, was decked out in the usual green tunic, brown pants and undershirt, and (what a surprise!) boots.

Eventually, the pink-clad maiden stopped in front of what appeared to be the center of the hall and a smile spread across her face. "I think this is it," Zelda exclaimed. Taking a few steps back, she held her arms out like a shield. "You may want to remove yourselves from the way. I do not want either of you endangered lest my spell should backfire."

Then, turning her gaze back to the wall, she sucked in a deep breath and raised her arms.

"O Sacred Light of the realm of Hyrule, grant our wish!" she began. "Open the path to the Minish realm so that we may save our friend Link from his supernatural curse!!!"

A tiny ball of light began to form between her outstretched arms. Once it had grown to the size of an adult cuckoo, the shining sphere shot off and disappeared into the base of the wall before it. And...

"..._Nothing_," noted Malon. "Zel, you sure this is the right place?"

"I am _positive_ of it, Malon! I do not understand what could have gone wrong. Perhaps the powers that be did not hear my prayer?"

"Maybe they have spoken," Link began to grow disheartened and pale once more, "but there answer meant that I'm doomed not to solve this thing---"

_Boom..._

"Wait a second, fellas!" blurted the red-head in a hushed gasp. "Didja hear that?!"

"No, what---"

_Boom!_

"Huh?" Link and Zelda turned their heads toward the wall as all three friends quickly backed away from the imposing clamor.

"Do you think it could be coming from that wall?" Link asked.

_BOOM!_

"No," whispered Zelda, "it is coming from BEYOND that wall!"

"Uh, guys?" Malon sputtered. "Maybe we should vamoose for a moment...?"

_**BLAM!!!**_

"_HIT THE DIRT!_"

The moment the carrot-top screamed the words, an enormous light spread throughout the wall. Thinking the whole hallway might explode before their very eyes, the Hylians threw themselves to the floor and braced themselves for impact. However, rather than the shower of debris they expected, only a slight warmth blew over them. After they were sure the castle had not collapsed on top of them, the three cautiously glanced up to see what had happened.

What they did discover was that, instead of a crumble wall, there was an enormous archway extending from floor to ceiling where the light had disappeared. Beyond it lay a tiny yet surprisingly well-kept garden familiar to the minds of Link and Zelda.

"It's the hidden courtyard!" Link exclaimed. "Zelda, your magic did it!"

The boy threw his arms around the young princess in a hug the moment the trio was standing, but Zelda shrugged him off.

"Do not be so quick to thank me," stated she. "The hard part is yet to come."

Link knew Zelda was right. So Zelda had managed to find and get them into the hidden courtyard...so what? He still had no way if knowing if the gateway would open early, or if it would even allow the trio to transverse to the other side. Even with entry to the hidden courtyard, they could still be stuck in Hyrule---and Link still stuck without a reason behind his visions.

"Well, t'ain't no use in standing around here gawking like a bunch o' geese," chimed Malon. The farmer girl hefted her trusty pitchfork over her shoulder and ushered for the others to go ahead. Together, the three of them filed into the secret garden and made their way to the back of the room.

The colossal stone door loomed over the Hylians like a omen. Of course, the only way that anyone could even tell that it WAS a door was the elaborate border that outlined it. Otherwise, it just looked like an oddly emphasized part of the wall. No portal---just smooth, cold castle stone. Link's heart started to sink.

"Now that we're all here," Malon broke the silence, "what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I have no clue as to when the gateway exactly opened last, seeing as how Vaati had already gone through the entire tournament before we ever knew the bridge between our worlds had appeared."

The green-garbed hero felt his knees getting ready to collapse from beneath him. "Maybe it's not going to open after all. Zelda, you've probably wasted your magic for nothing..."

Malon put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hold yer horses there, Grasshopper, before you go getting all mopey again," she turned to Zelda. "Now, exactly what do we know about this gate-thingy, anyway?"

"Well, we know that it was noon by the time the tournament ended, when we first met Vaati," replied the princess.

"Okay, so that means Vaati would have had to sign up for the tournament a little after sunrise, because they always wait until everyone has gotten a little festive shopping out of their way before the fighting starts."

"That means that the gate had to have opened sometime before sunrise in order for Vaati to figure out where he was, what was going on..."

"...and how to enter the contest in the first place," Link added.

Malon nodded. "That's right, Grasshopper!" she turned and looked up at the ornate border of the door. "I know for a fact that most of the castle was up half the night making last minute preparations for the treats the castle staff would often divvy out after the tournament. I mean, heck, me and Dad spent half the night carting milk to the Royal Kitchen---that's how he got careless and got us locked out of our own house!"

"Yeah, I remember that!" Link said. "Talon was all up in a fit because you had scolded him."

"That's WAS pretty funny, now that you mention it."

Zelda smiled. "You are right, Malon," said the pink-clad maiden, "the castle was bustling about so much that, with my added excitement over the festival, I couldn't sleep. I remember sneaking downstairs to watch what was going on."

"Zelda, if you had snuck downstairs that night, wouldn't you have noticed the big gaping hole in the wall we just came through?" Link reminded her.

"Not likely, seeing as how I went down before midnight. The day of the Picori Festival had not arrived yet."

A wicked grin plastered across the red-head's face. "Then, if this door is gonna open at all, I'm guessing it will on the stroke of midnight!"

As if on cue, a clock in the hallway started to resound. Each clock in the castle began to follow suit, until a chorus of chiming timepieces had flooded the hidden courtyard.

"..._Eleven_..." Malon grinned.

Link could feel a shiver run up his spine with each chime.

"..._Ten_..._nine_..._eight_..." Zelda joined in.

His heart began to pound, louder and louder.

"..._seven_..._six_..."

With each passing stroke, it hammered harder against his ribcage.

"..._five_..."

This was it...it just HAD to be!

"..._four_..."

His breath hitched in his throat, lingering on the echo of the time

"..._three_..."

But what if it did not work? Would his hopes be all for nothing?

"..._two_..."

Could he, the hero of both Hyrule and the Minish realms, not even save himself?

"..._**ONE**_...!"

_Vaati..._

Link clamped his eyes shut as that deafening last note clamored through the hall. It was as if time itself had come to a standstill. His heart...he could feel that in his throat now. The discord of that last chime had run through him like a jolt of electricity. He vaguely felt Malon's grasp on his shoulder, or the presence of Zelda holding his hand in her own---both crushing him in a death grip in fear that their precious friend might be taken away from them. He could barely hear the soft gasp uttered by the princess as the sound began to dissipate. He knew it was to good to hope for, that the whatever powers that be would see fit to open the door early. Now, terrified that his thoughts may be true, his bit his lip in anticipation and waited to hear his doom---

"GUYS, LOOK!!! THE WALL, IT'S...!"

As Link opened his eyes, the shock of what had occurred began rushing into his mind. By one side he saw Malon drop her pitchfork and begin leaping in the air like a little child. On the other, he felt Zelda vigorous shaking his hand to the point that he thought it was going to fall off. The two girls then clasped Link in a hug, both still bouncing around like kids getting invited to their first big party. Suddenly, he was aware of a glimmering bright light that filled the doorway and began to envelope the hidden courtyard and everything in it.

"I...I don't believe it...!" Link could scarcely choke out those words as he gazed upon the sight before him. The smooth stone within the boundaries of the door's outline had disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a dark chamber. With all of the battles he had ever been in, all of the hardships he had ever faced, nothing---not a single thing---was more difficult than keeping his knees from buckling under him that very instant.

"Oh, Link, is it not wonderful?" Zelda beamed. "The Picori Gate opened after all!"

"Grasshopper, we can go to the other side now!"

Link could not help but breath a sigh of relief. The door was open and the path to the Minish realm lay before him.

Taking up her pitchfork once more, Malon took off running toward the chamber. "Last one in's a rotten cuckoo's egg!"

_Vaati..._Link thought.

"Oh, it shall not be me!" Zelda shifted her pack and began running after her impulsive friend.

_...It looks like we are going to meet again, after all._

"Hey, Malon! Zelda, wait up!"

The hard part was over now...

"No way, slowpoke!" Malon shouted."

"Catch us if you can, Link!"

...or _**was**_ it?


	7. Ch 6: The Elemental Sanctuary

**Authoress:** How's everybody doing today? I hope you all liked the last two chapters, because this next ones are gonna be great! Soon, our trio's gonna be in the Minish Realm! Woo-hoo! (unless you're a Sim, then "bardeebajabba" or whatever ) I apologize that this chapter is so short, but I felt it had to end there! And the sandwich thing totally doesn't belong to me---EternalFluffy, I hope you don't mind! If you like my works, then you should go read hers. They have a perfect blend of angst, romance and humor---esp. her LinkVaati one. It's awesomeness in a box!

I haven't gotten a chance to read through the whole manga...heh heh...I sorta skipped to the last chapter because I didn't have time to read the whole thing. If you haven't read it, you can find it online at several different sites. Anyway, here goes something! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER SIX**

**"**_The Elemental Sanctuary_**"**

----------------------------------

Link barely even had time to register the fact that the gateway to the Minish Realm had opened so soon. It could have been the fact that his two best friends in the whole wide world were now running around like five-year-olds hyped up on sugar---that would have been enough to keep anyone preoccupied. However, deep inside of him, there was still that pang of fear that an omen was brewing. As he entered the first of the three chambers behind the portal, he began to sense that same sinking feeling creep over him with increasing force.

It had been so long since he had last entered the Elemental Sanctuary, but it looked the same as ever. The first long, ornate hallway leading to the forging platform and four elements, then delving on into the further recesses of the hidden chamber. The moment he sat foot in the last of the three rooms, he saw the Hylian girls gazing upon the massive stained-glass mosaic built into the wall.

"Come take a gander at this, Grasshopper," Malon called out, her pitchfork held at the small of her back by intertwined arms.

The young man sauntered over and took his place between her and Zelda. "I see you found the legend," he said, his blue eyes scanning the images with the utmost of interest.

"This is the old story about the Picori bringing the Holy Sword to Hyrule, right? And look," the flare-haired maiden pointed out, "that's Zelda, ain't it?"

Both Link and the princess nodded. "Indeed. These windows explain how the Hero of the ancients defeated the monsters using a Picori blade and how the royal family was forever connected to that youth."

"You mean by controlling the Light Force, don't'cha?"

Zelda nodded. "It is a duty that has been passed down from mother to daughter throughout the royal line. Long ago, it is said that the ancients entrusted the power to us in order to keep it safe...and hidden. They were afraid that, should it fall into the wrong hands, it the results would be catastrophic. Basically, they wanted to keep it so well hidden that everyone would eventually forget all about the Light Force, and the power itself would return to the land rather than be used against it."

"Why do you suppose they gave it to the Royal Family, anyway?" Malon mused. "Didn't they wonder if a tyrant might come along and use it for her own selfish gain?"

Zelda whisked a hair behind her ear and turned to her friend. "After discovering that I was the keeper of the Light Force as a little girl, I have been pondering that same thought. Unfortunately, I know neither why it was entrusted to my family nor what its original purpose was. All that I know is that my father has made sure that I was supplied with as many scrolls on the use of magic as possible. That way, should an attack ever arise again, I would understand how to use the Light Force to defend it being taken away."

By this time, Link was getting curious. "But magic users are a rarity nowadays, aren't they?" the boy added. "Apart from the Picori and the Wind People, only a handful of Hylians are bona fide magic users. Namely, you and the Witch Syrup."

"Well, actually, Syrup was a Wind Person at one time. She just found her home tiring and decided to set out on her own."

"So, I guess that means you are the only mage in all of Hyrule, huh?" Malon spoke.

Zelda nodded once again and turned her back to the glass. "I suppose that is why all of my magic teachers were from Cloud Tops, even though many of the old scrolls I obtained my studies from were actually written by grounded Hylians of long ago. So, Link..." the princess turned to the green-capped youth. "What should we do now?"

"Uh...actually, Zelda..." he turned from the stained glass with a nervous grin on his face. "...I kinda...sorta...um...heh heh..."

Both the princess and farmer sweatdropped. Link apologized furiously, explaining that the only time he ever even wound up in the Elemental Sanctuary was to reforge the Four Sword and find out about the origins of the Light Force so he and Ezlo could beat Vaati to it. Zelda sighed and shook her head while Malon just crossed her arms and stared at the boy through a furrowed brow.

"The entrance to the Minish Realm just _has_ to be in here somewhere!" Link shot. "This place closed up after Ezlo and Vaati disappeared into it and, since they were from the other world rather than just one of the tiny villages in the forest or mountain, the entrance has just gotta be in here somewhere!"

"Yeah, Grasshopper, but _where_?"

"I don't know...It doesn't make any sense!" Link started to get a pounding headache in addition to the nasty pain in his side. He tried to remember anything that Ezlo had said, but nothing the old Picori said had anything to do with how he actually came into Hyrule. Link let out a frustrated groan and plopped down on the ground. "Ezlo and Vaati were both Minish," he groaned. "They probably used magic to come to this place. I am so sorry, you guys---I made you come down here for nothing."

"No, you didn't, Link!" the normally formal tone disappeared from Zelda's voice. "You must be right about the entrance being nearby. I don't think those two would have disappeared behind the gate if they were just going to be trapped in this cold, lifeless place."

Malon smiled. "Yeah, man, you've gotta be calm about this. Even though this gate is supposed to open only once every hundred years, I think those little mini-dudes would be careful enough to hide the entrance so the people of Hyrule wouldn't all cram through it and squish them!"

"You're right, Malon," Link looked up at her. "The Minish have to be careful all of the time so they don't accidentally get hurt by one of us. The entrance is probably hidden like Zelda's Light Force---to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"I am sure that if we put our heads together, we could figure this out in no time!" giggled Zelda.

And that is just what they did. Not literally, mind you, because then they would be walking around acting silly and running into statues and things! Link remembered that Vaati did not originally know the whereabouts of the Light Force, meaning the entrance to the Minish Realm was not in the room with the stained glass. They turned and headed back into the elemental forge, examining every square inch of the platform as they went. They investigated each and every statue, but to no avail. Eventually, disheartened, Link collapsed onto the forging platform with his head in his hands.

"It's no use, Zelda...the entrance is so well hidden that even we can't find it. It's hopeless..."

"Now, wait just a darn tootin' moment!" Malon snapped. "I'm getting tired of this 'poor pitiful me' crap you've been going on and on about!" Link's eyes widened as the farmer came towards him with the angriest scowl he had ever seen the young woman give. _Forget Vaati_, he cringed inwardly, _I think _Malon _could turn someone to stone with that look of hers!_ Zelda stepped forward to her friend's aid, but Malon put out an arm and refused to let her come any closer. "NO, Zelda! I know Link's got problems and all, but who doesn't?! If he doesn't get out of this depression of his, not even a trip to the Minish Realm is going to cure him!"

Her eyes blazing with fury, she stared down at Link.

"You have to figure this puzzle out on your own. I don't know what you saw in those visions of yours to make you like this, but you seriously need to snap out of it and start thinking like the old buddy we know and love. What would your grandfather say if he looked down on us right now and saw the boy he raised to be the hero of all Hyrule sitting on his rear and blubbering like a spoiled brat?!"

Link gazed up at her. Behind that furrowed brow and sharp tongue, there was an enormous sense of concern pouring out from the young woman. Zelda was nervously wringing her wrists, the pallor of her face draining more and more of the color from her flesh as she watched the argument unfold. They were right. It wasn't like him to just be sitting around waiting for a solution to come to him. He was the legendary hero, for goodness' sake! Hadn't he winded his way through labyrinth upon labyrinth of dungeon corridors, slain monsters with naught but a single blade, gathered all four elements to refuge the Four Sword and saved Hyrule from certain doom? Sure, he had had Ezlo nagging in his ear every step of the way, but that didn't change the fact that he had been through the beating of his life and came out fighting. He had been through a lot worse---and I do mean a _lot_ worse. After all, what could be worse than having parts of a moldy sandwich the old buzzard forgot he tucked under his cap running down the sides of your face? A few little nightmares with side effects wasn't going to stop him, cracked ribs or not.

"I know, guys," his newfound courage summoned up a smile. "you're absolutely right, Malon."

"You better believe it, I'm right!"

"I started losing faith in myself for a moment," he picked himself up off of the stone. "Thanks for restoring my courage. Now, let's find that entrance!"

"Now THAT is the Grasshopper I know!" Malon gave a crooked grin. "All you have to do is believe you can do something, and you'll find the power to do it!"

"The only thing is, my friends," Zelda interrupted, "we have searched this place from top to bottom without finding a single clue. It doesn't make any sense...all of our facts logically point out that we should have been in the Picori world by now, and yet here we are, standing around a sword pedestal chattering away."

"Hang on a minute, Zelda! You may be on to something."

The princess cocked her head to the side in confusion as she watched her friend step off of the forging platform. "I remember, when Ezlo and I came in here, he said that the Picori had fashioned the Elemental Sanctuary as a precaution should the Four Sword ever need to be reforged. We had to get the elements to temper it, of course, but the platform...!" Link rushed around to the front of it and knelt. His cerulean eyes lit up with hope and he let out a shout. "Aha! I knew it!"

"What didja find, Grasshopper?" Malon said as she and Zelda took their places by his side.

"Don't you see, Malon?" came an overjoyed reply. "I've been sitting on the entrance the whole time! Just look!"

Resting on the front of the pedestal, below some flowing Hylian ordaining the use for the platform were several tiny marks. "You wanted to show us some cucco scratch?" Malon pondered. Link shook his head.

"It's written in Picori script, Malon!"

"Can you make out what it says, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Let's see...it says here that, in order to open the entrance, one must climb atop the pedestal and use magic to bring the entrance forth. It says you need to concentrate on finding the Minish Realm while singing the following song..."

"Great," Malon laughed, "do we have to do a little dance, too?"

"Zelda, go and get on the sword forge and I'll read you the lyrics." The girl nodded and took her position as she was told. Link then looked down and, squinting to see the last runes near the bottom, he spoke to her.

"Alright, Zelda...I'll say the words first and then you sing them, okay?" his friend nodded and he began. "Okay, here goes...'vrunara picori chu...kamma vita sah...abibi mehko ni...entri rashibi chu.' Go ahead, Zelda!"

"I shall give it my best shot," she said. The room grew silent as the princess began to concentrate. Zelda closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her heart. Slowly, she began to sing out the Picori chant.

"_Vrunara picori chu...kamma vita sah...abibi mehko ni...entri rashibi chu...!_"

Suddenly, Zelda herself began to glow. The four elements began to shine with renewed force as a strange humming noise filled the room. It was when the elements started to quiver on their stands that the princess let out a surprised gasp.

"Link! What's going on?!" asked the bewildered princess. "The Light Force is resonating with the elements!"

"I think you just found us a ride to the Minish Realm! Quickly, Malon! Grab on!"

The two Hylians took hold of Zelda's hands and held on for dear life. They watched as each one of the elements go from trembling to jittering with energy. The light from the princess' body began to spread through the arms of her companions until they, too, were bathed in a golden yellow warmth. Very soon, a ball of light had encased the trio of surprised Hylians, with similar orbs materializing around the four elements. Then, as if in sync, each of the orbs slowly began a creeping ascent away from the ground.

"I hope this works!" Link cried out. The moment the words left his mouth, each of the four elements shot out a beam of elemental energy that headed straight for him. The last thing that ran through his mind before the world went black was how the amazing glow was as the magic all connected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Ch 7: Minish Mayhem

**Authoress:** I promise the other chapters won't be so horribly short as that one was! And, yes, those pictures DO have a purpose later in the story---I didn't just throw them in as fillers. Wow, it seems like none of them know why Zelda wound up getting stuck with the Light Force, where it actually came from or what its true purpose is. Oh, well...at least it came in handy for getting them to the Minish Realm! I can't wait see what happens next, can you?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**"**_Minish Mayhem_**"**

-----------------------------------------

Before Link even opened his eyes, he knew something was different. His sword was no longer in his hand, but at least he could sense his friends nearby. He pushed himself up enough to pull his legs under him---he was so sore! It felt like he had been thrown from a horse and then trampled beneath it. His ribs throbbed, letting him know that he was, at least, still alive. He called out to his friends.

"Malon! Zelda!" he wheezed. "Are you girls okay?"

He heard someone stirring around him. From the sound of the swearing under her breath, probably Malon.

"Shoot! Where's my pitchfork?"

_Yeah, definitely Malon_, Link's mind registered. Holding his ribs with one arm, he used his free hand and knees to turn himself around. His eyes were open now, but it was so pitch dark around him that he could not distinguish whether or not he was even in the same room as before. "Malon, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine when I find my pitchfork," the girl hissed. "Darn it all, Dad's gonna tan my hide! That was my best one..."

"Where's Zelda?" he managed to huff out.

"I don't know, I can't see a blasted thing!" the Hylian youth heard the scuffling of boots on stone, then the sound of a sturdy object being struck before Malon went crashing into him. Now, _both_ of them were swearing. Link had wrapped both of his arms around his ever-hurting ribs and was about to see if Malon was okay when he heard a groan.

"So that's what I tripped over!" Malon whispered. The two of them descended on the source of the sound and found a body sprawled out in its place.

"Ow, what hit me?" Zelda groaned.

"Zelda!" Link murmured. "Thank the Goddesses you are alright."

"Link? Is that you?" the familiar rustle of cloth could be heard again as the princess sat up. "Malon...Malon, are you there?"

"Yeah, we're both here," the boy assured her.

"Where are we, Link?"

"I don't know," Malon interjected. "But someone else has gotta around here, because they up and ran off with my pitchfork and all our supplies."

"They took the Four Sword, too," it pained the hero to admit. "Zelda, do you think you could conjure up a light?"

"I shall try," she replied. A few moments later, a small ball of white light rested in the palms of the princess' hands. She stood and Malon helped Link to his feet while the blonde girl looked around. "It looks like the same room we were in before we blacked out. However..."

"However, what?" Malon asked, one of Link's arms tossed precariously over her shoulder as she helped him stand.

"Listen," Zelda was quiet for a moment. "Can you not hear that?"

The others stopped moving for a moment and stayed still. Suddenly, their ears were filled with the sound of distant noise. They began to follow Zelda as she headed toward the source of the din. With Link being extra careful not to cause any more damage to his ribs than he already had, the three of them ambled down the platform and through the corridor before them. When they at last reached the entrance to the hall, they were surprised to find that, instead of the massive stone wall they expected, a cute, round wooden door had taken its place.

"Do you suppose...?"

Before either Hylian had time to answer, Zelda had pushed open the door and a cascade of light poured into the chamber. Suddenly, Zelda shrieked, and they could barely make out the girl disappearing through the door.

"ZELDA!" Malon and Link screamed simultaneously, but, because of Link's injury, it was Malon who first bolted through the doorway. More shouts, this time from both an angry Malon and an unknown voice, caused Link to forget his ribs entirely and dart through the opening after them.But instead of the horrible fate his mind had been conjuring up, he instead was faced with an enraged Zelda blessing out Malon.

"Look what you just did! You nearly bashed the poor fellow's brains in!"

"Well, excuse me, Princess," Malon chided her friend, "but YOU were the one that screamed! What were Grasshopper and I supposed to think?"

"What happened in here?" Link shouted as he emerged from the darkened room. "Why are you two arguing?"

"She screamed, so I grabbed the first thing I saw and whacked what I thought she was screaming at."

"Huh?" the two girls moved aside. There, sitting in the floor rubbing the top of its head, was a Minish! And not just _ANY_ Minish---this one was garbed in a magician's robes and had a long beard that trailed to the floor. A staff lay beside of it, probably dropped when Malon struck him. But it wasn't until the impish sage started ranting that Link recognized just who Malon had clobbered.

"Why, you raging, impertinent, screaming banshees!" the Picori exclaimed. "Did your parents never teach you to be kind to your elders?!"

"_**EZLO!!!!!**_"

"Eh? Who said my---by the Goddesses, if it isn't _Link!_"

The Minish mage was on his feet before either of the girls could offer a helping hand. He walked right over to Link and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Well, well! Isn't this a wonderful surprise?" the old imp guffawed in amusement. "I thought we had parted ways for good the last time we met! It has been far too long, Link...far too long."

"No amount of time is too long for old friends, Ezlo," Link beamed.

The wizened Minish furrowed his brow. "Oh, first you try to assassinate me for coming to see who just teleported through the Gate, then you make cracks at my age? What an insolent young man."

Link could not help but grin. Ezlo had not changed one bit since their last encounter. Sure, the old mage had a few more wrinkles and his beard now had to be braided and wrapped at the ends to keep it from dragging on the ground, but it was good to hear him being the same old nagging, hot-headed Minish he used to know. Apparently, Link must have changed a lot, though, because that was the very next thing Ezlo had made it clear to point out.

"My, boy, how much you have grown!" the Picori wizard exclaimed. "Where's the reckless brat that never used to take my advice?"

"Still here, old man," the youth fondly reminded, "just older and taller. But not just me...look who came with me."

Ezlo turned to the pink-clad girl on his right and thought for a moment. He squinted, but still did not recognize her.

Link let out a laugh. "Think about what she would look like as a chuck of rock."

"LINK!" the maiden squealed. Malon started to cackle like one of the hens she had raised.

Ezlo finally let the words sink in. "Princess Zelda!" he took a slight bow. "I did not recognize you without the gown. Forgive an old Minish his mistake."

Zelda gave the sage a hug. "There is nothing to forgive, sir! I have grown up, as well."

Ezlo then turned from elderly smiles to a miserly scowl when he turned to his left. "Now, who's this scamp that hit me?"

"This is our friend Malon," Link told him. "You probably don't recognize her because you only met her once. She was the daughter of the farmer who locked himself out of his house."

"How could I forget," the Minish frowned. "Those cows wanted to eat me as a snack! I should have realized that such demonic beasts had such an evil mistress!"

"Now, wait just a doggone minute, you ol' geezer!" Malon grabbed hold of the front of Ezlo's robe. "I didn't come here to get insulted!"

"Oh? Where do you usually go---Hicks R Us?"

"Why, you sorry little...! Hey, let go of me!"

"Don't mind her," the Hylian princess cooed while Link was desperately trying to hold Malon back with the one arm he didn't have wrapped around his ribs. "She's a little...stressed...because all of our weapons and supplies vanished while we were unconscious. She believes someone has stolen them."

Ezlo shook his head. "No, no one has pilfered your precious belongings," the sage began. "A maid had walked in that chamber to wash the floors when a surge of light lit up the hall. She was so frightened that she ran for the guards. By the time they had come back, the torches had been doused and you three had shown up."

"So where's our stuff?" Malon finally calmed down enough to where she was just verbally ticked.

"Your stuff, young lady," the wizard continued, "is with the guards. They saw weapons, so they did not know if the intruders were friend or foe. After all, it's not everyday we get visitors from another realm through that Gate. In fact," the old magician stroked his beard, "I thought only Minish could pass through there. That, and the fact that you are all just barely taller than of the rest of us here..."

That was when it dawned on Link what was so different. All three of the teens had shrunk! He looked like he was going to freak for a moment until Ezlo saw the look on his face.

"Perhaps it's because the Gate only lets Minish-sized objects through that caused you to shrink," he theorized, "and since Zelda has the Light Force and you had the legendary Four Sword, that probably had a great influence on the matter. But enough of that! Come along, we have much to discuss."

The four of them filed out of the room and through the temple doors. Outside, a cobblestone path led them through a small but well-kept courtyard---much like the one hidden in Hyrule Castle, only this one was clearly in the open air. Neatly trimmed grass extended beyond rows of brightly colored flower bushes that had been planted evenly-spaced along the sides of the path. Stone walls surrounded the yard, but they were low enough for one to see the tops of trees behind them. Glancing up, Link could see a sunny spring sky dotted by white puffy clouds.

At the end of the path, they were met by two taller Minish decked out in armor. Each held aloft a spear, and, upon the seeing three strangers behind Ezlo, readied their weapons in defense. The sage merely put up a hand and nodded his head. This must have satisfied the guards, for they lowered their weapons and turned to the strangers with smiles on their faces.

"So, Master Ezlo," the guard on the left started, "which one of these foreigners is the wielder of the Four Sword?"

"I am," Link said.

The guards' smiles broadened. "You're the boy Master Ezlo went on that adventure with!" the guard on the right said.

Link nodded his head and returned the smile.

"Master Ezlo has told us so much about you!" the first guard joined in.

"You must tell us some of your adventures!" the second guard chorused.

Ezlo shook his head. "Maybe in a bit, but I am afraid I need to whisk these three away for right now." The two guards immediately snapped back to their rigid position and saluted the sage, then forced open the door.

"Yessir! Have a safe trip home!"

"Yessir! Have fun on your visit to our world!"

Link and the girls took a slight bow before headed through the archway after Ezlo. Once they passed through and began heading down a flight of steps, their eyes were met by an amazing sight. Everywhere each of them looked, no matter which way they turned, everything and everyone one in sight reflected the Minish. Tiny houses with roofs thatched of thistle fibers were everywhere. An entire marketplace with booths made up of nut shell halves and leaf canopies were run by tiny merchants, each of whom was catering to an onslaught of Minish customers. He noticed the little sprites darting here and there with equally miniscule woven baskets of goods. What amazed him most though was that there were even tiny Minish children---little, round, mouselike balls of delight, just chatting away beneath the warm glow of the Picori world's sky.

Link and his friends stood awestruck on the top of the temple steps. "This place...it's beautiful," Zelda said, one hand over her heart with the other brought to her lips. Link watched as Malon's eyes bobbed along the multicolored hats of the Minish, the farm girl too dazed to notice anything else. The hero chuckled to himself. It was the first time he had ever seen both girls truly speechless about anything. Something like that had to be a sure sign of the Apocalypse---

"Are you three coming along or do you wish to stand there gawking like hungry cuccos all day?!" an annoyed Ezlo said, tapping his mage's staff on the bottom step in irritation. This brought Link and the others back to reality, but the real shock of being in a new realm did not hit until they had followed Ezlo into the throng of marketplace Picori. As the wizard made his way through the street, the other Minish started moving to the side long enough to let him and his entourage pass, but by no means did Link and his companions escape the awed stares that followed them. Link felt a twinge of nervousness as whispers erupted around him.

"Who is that with Master Ezlo?"

"They don't look like any Minish I've ever seen. Do you think they're from far away?"

"They came out of the Shrine..."

"Look! One is wearing _green!_"

"I see it!"

"Me too!"

"Do you think it could be that boy the Master told us about?"

The gossip around him intensified to the point that Link thought he was going to go deaf. Pretty soon, a few of the braver Minish had actually crept closer to his group and began plying Ezlo with questions. At first, Ezlo spouted off a few answers in hopes that the crowd would be satisfied and go away but, since Minish are by nature quite the curious lot, he ventually had to shoo them off with the end of his staff. Still, that didn't stop scores of other interested parties from walking right up to Link and the other Hylians and badgering them. Ezlo finally tired of having hi quiet, leisurely walk through the village interuppted and the trio was forced to sprint just to keep up with his long strides. All Link could think about was how silly the whole situation must have looked---Ezlo running at breakneck speed, followed by three pint-sized humans and a mob of grinning, curious Minish.

Eventually, though, the whole charade came to an abrupt end. Link had not really been paying attention to where he had been going since it was getting harder and harder to keep up with the old mage---sheesh, who knew that geezer could run so fast? Just as thoughts of signing Ezlo up for the 100-meter dash started floating through his mind, he became aware of a door being opened and the girls and himself practically flung inside.

"I SAID I'D EXPLAIN LATER! GAH!!!" The boy whirled around just in time to see Ezlo fling himself against the door to block out the hoarding Minish. Beads of sweat ran down his flame-red face as he tried to catch his breath. "Goddesses..." the sage wheezed, "I haven't run that fast since I got attacked by those octoroks..."

"The Minish are quite the curious things, are they not, Master Ezlo?" Zelda inquired. Ezlo slightly nodded his head, for his heavy panting left him unable to speak.

While their host was busy trying to remember how to breath, Link decided to take a look around the house. It was a tiny thing---most likely fashioned from a tree stump, because the walls were reminiscent to some of the Forest Minish's homes he had been in back in Hyrule. Still, the wooden walls and floor were scrubbed and polished so that they gave off a bright, warm glow as the sun peeked in through the windows. Link saw a set of stairs that looked like they had been carved directly out of the stump at the end of the room. A counter ran out along beside of the last steps, a piece of thin quartz placed on top of it to make a table. Behind it were several ceiling-length shelves piled high with books, bottles, and vials of various concoctions. A round archway off to the right of the counter led to another chamber, and a second opening lay along the same wall the stairs had been carved from.

The hero sauntered over to the counter and rubbed his hands across the top, a smile soon spreading across his face. Minish buildings were always so cheerful on the inside. He loved the whole idea of living off the land the way they did. Not that he could do that himself. Being a Hylian---and, naturally, many stories higher than most Picori dwellings---there was little chance that he'd be living out of a stump any time soon. Still, it WAS nice to daydream once in a while...

_BLAM!!!_

Link was snapped out of his daze by a door being slammed upstairs. What could have been mistaken for a stampede of horses pounded overhead, followed by the slamming of a few more door and a loud thud on the floor above---most likely the sound of someone falling, because it was soon followed by more of the rampaging footsteps and indiscernible swearing. The pounding did not even stop when it reached the top of the steps. The only thing that Link's mind could process was a flash of purple go running by and someone shouting.

"EZLO! WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE OUTSIDE? DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN AT THE SHRINE?! EZLO, SAY SOMETHI---"

_Pow!_ The mage had brought down his staff on the head of whatever creature had just been flailing around in front of him. Whatever it was grabbed hold of its noggin and fell down on the floor.

"For pity's sake, boy, calm _**down!**_" a vein throbbed angrily on Ezlo's forehead. "The sky's not falling on your head, you know."

"Sure _feels_ like it," whimpered the creature, its hands still rubbing the spot where the sage had cracked him.

"Stop whining, kid...we have company."

The figure on the floor pushed itself up with one hand. It was a Minish, that much was certain, garbed in long violet robes similar to Ezlo's. Yet it was vaguely different from the other Minish Link had encountered. He saw the imp flick a lock of long lavender hair that had fallen from its pony tail behind its ear. When it finally turned around, he could see just how pale the Minish was. But what struck him most were its eyes...they were a fiery scarlet.

His mind did not want to process what he was seeing. _C'mon mind,_ Link thought. _Purple hair...albino skin...red eyes---how many Minish do you know with red eyes?! C'mon, brain. Don't die on me..._

Finally, it slowly began to sink in. His eyes grew wind as memories of the figure began to materialize in his head. It was seven years ago when they last met, only then they were standing outside of the Elemental Sanctuary instead of in Ezlo's house. Now, here he was, standing a mere yard or two away from the being that had manifested in his visions for the past week...

"..._Vaati..._"


	9. Ch 8: Much Ado About Vaati

**Authoress**: Have you been enjoying the new chapters so far? Link and Vaati have finally met again (and I've finally gotten through the whole manga...heh heh...)! Yeah, I sorta did a little revising to the first chapter's summary, but it needed to be done. If you haven't read it, I'll just tell you what I have:

The names I am using come more from the game than the manga, with few exceptions. I will, however, add some of the characters and events from the manga to this storyline. I've added a few twists, of course---like having the castle's inner garden sealed up after the whole Vaati incident, but that is explained later. And I'm sorta going to start giving some vague teasers at the start of each chapter like EternalFluffy does. You guys are here for my stories, not to listen to me prattle on about my life. You want that, you can go to DeviantART and ask me. Speaking of which, there is a in-Journal survey I am doing on there. Go search my authoress name and you should find my work, then go to my Page and read it. I'd appreciate it!

Anyway...about this chapter...it looks like Link has met up with Vaati, after all! I wonder if the Minish really IS behind Link's visions. And what about that relic I mentioned in the summary---where does it come in at? These questions and more soon to be answered! Be warned, though...Vaati is relatively VERY OOC, but that is because he's no longer the evil demon he was with Ezlo's screwed-up cap controlling him. Well, enjoy the new chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**"**_Much Ado about Vaati_**"**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The lavender-haired Minish just stood there staring at Link, his mouth agape. If it was possible for the albino to have gotten any paler, he probably would have, because the moment the stranger registered as a Hylian to the mage, Vaati started trembling. He took a step forward, but his body was shaking so badly that Link thought the Picori would fall over. He reached out a hand toward the blonde as he walked closer.

"I-It...can it be..." Vaati started babbling like an idiot, his voice leaving him faster than he could speak. Instead of words, whatever he was saying began to fade into high-pitched raspy whispers. By the time he was but a foot in front of Link, the wind mage had all but lost his breath entirely. He reached a long, thin hand up to the boy's face as if to touch him, to see if he was real. Finally, after Vaati had stood there with his hand near Link's face for a few moments, the Hylian could feel his breath bouncing back to his face against the palm of Vaati's hand. The Minish gazed up with some undistinguishable fear in his eyes.

"Link...is it really you?" the Minish gawked. "Am I seeing things?"

"Hello, again, Vaati."

"...My _Goddesses..._"

Before Link could register what was happening, his body had darted forward to catch the mage just as he was about to face-plant into the floor. The hero winced from the pain in his ribs and the added strain of supporting Vaati. Zelda, Malon, and Ezlo raced across the room just as Link struggled stretch the unconscious Minish out on the rug.

"What happened?!" Ezlo shouted. He knelt and started shaking Vaati by the shoulder.

"I...I don't know," was all Link could stutter out. "His eyes just rolled back in his head and he fainted!"

"Vaati...VAATI! C'mon, wake up, child..." With a frustrated grunt, Ezlo pushed himself up to his feet and tapped the Minish on the head with his staff. When that didn't work, he resulted to more drastic measures...

"Vaati, I hate to do this to you, kid, but I have _**no choice**_..."

Ezlo extended the long bird-headed staff he carried over the comatose mage's face and waved it in a few small circles. He muttered something under his breath---most likely a spell, because a blob of water began to midair at the end of the staff. At first there were only a few droplets, but then the water increased until the blob was the size of a tiny raindrop (about the same as a Minish-sized cooking pot). Finally, with a flick of his wrist, the whole cascade came crashing down on top of the sleeping Vaati, who nearly jumped out of his skin when the water hit him.

"I'm awake..._cough cough_...I said I'm AWAKE!!!" the Minish flailed his arms in attempts to ward off any more spells directed at him. "Why do you have to be so mean, Ezlo?"

"Because I'm an crotchety old Minish who's assistant just fell asleep in front of his guests!!!"

"Guests...?" ignoring his teacher's ravings about how rude he was, Vaati glanced up to meet the stares of the three Hylians standing over him. There was a lithe blonde girl with a concerned expression on face and a red-headed girl he did not recognize. But when he eyes focused on Link the ruby orbs lit up in surprise.

"Vaati, are you okay?" asked the hero. "Here---let me help you up."

"N-n-no, thank you!" the imp blurted out as he struggled to his feet. "I-I'm fine..." Vaati hurriedly turned away from him and the lock of purple hair he had pushed behind his ear fell back across his face. Link was puzzled by the Minish's odd behavior, but before he could say a word about it Zelda had struck up a conversation with the wind mage.

"How are you, Vaati?" the blonde maiden spoke. "Do you remember me?"

Vaati cocked his head to the side and looked at her for a moment, but eventually smiled. "It's good to see you, Princess Zelda. You are looking well." She giggled. "I'm glad we could meet again on a...um...more peaceful occasion---"

"So this is the li'l squirt that caused such big uproar in Hyrule, huh?" Malon spouted off. The moment the words left her lips, though, the smile left Vaati's own. "Hey, you okay there, man? You're looking kinda pale..."

Vaati managed a chuckle. "I _always_ look like that! It's just my skin tone."

Malon grinned and the mage turned back to Ezlo. "I-I'll go make some tea for our guests." Then Vaati quickly disappeared through the opening beside the stairs, leaving three bewildered teens behind with his teacher.

"My, how he has changed!" Zelda exclaimed. "He most definitely is _**not**_ the same Vaati we met seven years ago."

Ezlo cast a sorrowful gaze toward the room the younger Minish had rushed into. Heaving a sigh, he ushered the Hylians into the adjacent chamber to find a seat. Once inside, he pulled up a wicker chair fashioned from tiny grape vines and settled down next to an empty hearth. Zelda took a seat on the tiny stone hearth by the fireplace, while Malon and Link contented themselves with standing in various spots nearby. The sage lay back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"I see you noticed it, eh? The way Vaati was acting back there..." Ezlo opened his eyes to slits, just barely able to make out the expressions on the people around him. "As you already know, the wishing cap I made for the people of your land caused Vaati to become the monster he was. You must also realize that once he was released from the spell, the evil within him dissipated."

The trio nodded. "I know that Vaati did some horrible things back then," Zelda piped up, "but scarcely anything was left in ruins after his defeat. My Light Force and the remainder of the cap's magic solved that!"

Ezlo turned his staff so that the bird's head was facing him. He stared at it, talking away from the youths as if in deep thought. "I am glad of that---Vaati will be happy to know that, too. Still, he has changed quite a bit since even then."

"How so?" the princess said.

"For starters, he has become very much like our friend Link, in a way," at this, Ezlo gave a quick glance at the boy, then turned back to the conversation at hand. "He is far more dependable, and does everything in his power to make amends to me for what he did. No task has gotten the better off him since, either. Instead of looking for an easy way out, he constantly puts his heart and soul into every minute detail of his work. You wouldn't believe how surprising it was for me the first time I saw him collapse on top of the scroll he was studying after a hard day's work..."

"But what does that have to do with...you know..." Malon gestured toward to foyer. "Back _there_. He seemed pretty upset to me---like someone had just shot his best friend."

It was at this that Ezlo's wizened face grew even graver than before. Link could sense something was deeply troubling his old friend. He could see that Zelda could feel it, too, for the look of concern on her brow was unmistakable. Even the brash Malon had quieted down some---Link guessed that, after raising animals for so long, she must have developed some sixth sense about when strong emotions were in the air.

"He...don't get me wrong. Vaati is really a very extraordinary child. Now and then, he may get a little overeager with a project, and he still has a prankster streak a mile wide, but that does not make him a bad person."

"If those things made someone a bad person, I think all three of us would be in the Hyrule Castle dungeon than here in your parlor, Ezlo," Link joined in.

Ezlo merely ignored him. "Well, no matter how hard he tries, everything seems to blow up in his face. I'm sure you have all realized that Vaati is quite different from the other Minish here. Not just physically, but his personality clashes with the upbeat, carefree behavior of normal Picori. It's that fact that the other Minish shy away from him. His somber, sensitive spirit and his unique looks marked him as an outcast with many of our land. Unfortunately, ever since the incident seven years ago, they have been more afraid of Vaati than ever before. And that means that some of our neighbors have tried to relieve themselves of their so-called scourge. Why, just recently, a group of Minish children attacked Vaati and beat him near senseless!"

At those words, Link gingerly eased an arm around his damaged ribs.

"But couldn't he, I don't know," Malon chided, "put his hand out on the kid's head and let 'em swing away without himself getting licked?"

"Yes, he could have---he _should _have---but he didn't. He did not throw a single blow! He just lay there as they kicked him in the ribs...he let them take out whatever rage they had on him. It was almost as if he _wanted_ it. If I had not come along---" Ezlo shuddered. The thought of his youthful assistant so bloodied would have disturbed anyone. "...He's been like that for a while now, and, quite frankly, it has me worried."

Link decided it was the best time to ask. "Did you say Vaati was attacked, and that he got kicked in the ribs?" Ezlo nodded. "How long ago was this?"

"Why, not more than a week ago today! Why, Link...what is the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost."

_It's now or never..._ran through the boy's mind. He gave a quick glance at Zelda and Malon, both of whom gave him the go ahead.

"You had better show him, Grasshopper." Malon warned, her brow furrowed.

"Show me what, Link?" the sage's face grew dim. He leaned forward on his staff to the point where the stick was holding up more of him than the chair was. "I had a hunch that was no ordinary visit..." Link walked over to the Minish and stood before him. With a nod each from the girls, he sucked in a breath and raised his tunic.

The wizard nearly fell off of his staff. Dark purple and black bruises covered the hero's side and stretched up to part of his back and chest. "My Goddesses, Link! Did you get into a fight with a moblin and lose?!"

"That's what _I_ thought when he first showed me," Malon muttered.

Link sighed. "What would you say if I told you that I got these bruises about a week ago? Would you believe me if...if I told you that I wasn't even physically attacked to receive something like this...?"

The sage cocked his head and stared at the boy before him. Link knew Ezlo had seen he was already a decent fighter---probably even more so now than back when he last parted company with the Picori. Not once on their journey had the boy ever been inflicted with such a severe wound! And _now_ the Hyrulean was saying that nothing physically had happened to him?! The sage scowled. "If nothing attacked you, then how in the names of the Goddesses did THAT happen?!"

The hero shook his head. "Looks like we're not the only ones that were in for a long story," Link settled down on the hearth stones next to Zelda and began his tale. He told Ezlo about the visions, what they entailed and how long they had been going on. The Minish's grimace deepened as the hero explained the recent severity of his divinations. The sage leaned forward on his cane and touched Link's ribs.

"Your brash little friend here was correct when she said those ribs were cracked," the Picori said. "But to think you received them through a _vision_, of all things...!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe it," Link frowned. Ezlo merely shook his head.

"It's not that I think you would lie to me, boy, it's just---" the sage stopped. Link looked into the eyes of his old friend. Something was definitely wrong, he could sense that. Ezlo had just clamed up so abruptly. It wasn't like the old wizard the be speechless like that. Heck, there were many times that he had wanted to shut the ever-ranting mage up himself! But now was not one of those times. He knew Ezlo was hiding something.

"Spit it out, old man," Malon barked. The Minish sneered but said nothing.

"Ezlo, if you know something about this," Link gestured toward his ribs, "then please tell me! I haven't had a good night's rest in almost a month, and if I have any more of these fits, soon everyone is going to think that I have narcolepsy or something---if I even last that long! Ezlo, you know how hard I can fight in battle, but how am I to defend myself against something I cannot even see?!"

The Minish stroked his beard and gazed up at the young man. Link could see the knuckles he had wrapped around the staff turning white.

"Link, what I am about to tell you will be equally incredible..."

"Spill it, Ezlo. I honestly am about willing to believe anything right now."

The sage grunted softly and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the fireplace and crouched down in front of Link. "Those bruises you have on your side...now that I've seen them, I remember that Vaati's wounds were exactly alike."

"SEE?!" Link shouted at his friends. "I TOLD you!"

"Hush, boy!" the Minish growled. "The reason I am telling you this is that around the same time you started having those visions of yours, Vaati started acting different than he had in the past seven years. He's been dozing off all over the place and he has withdrawn from all but his studies and chores. I've tried to talk to him about it but he absolutely refuses to discuss anything with me. I've even whacked him on the head a couple of times just to see if I could get him angry enough to blurt the problem out, but he only goes solemn and I wind up back at square one."

Link looked back at Ezlo. "So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this," the frustrated sage leaned heavily on his staff and growled at Link. "I have heard of people having telekinetic bonds before. They are usually in twins or close friends. Since you were the very first friend that he ever made, perhaps Vaati somehow created a bond with you."

"Could Vaati's being a Picori have something to do with it?" Zelda thought aloud.

Ezlo nodded. "Indeed! The Picori are a very magically-centered race. And since he has been through a great deal of suffering throughout his past, the emotions he had stored up over the years may have fueled the connection as much as the power of that cap he stole." The robed mage turned back to Link. "If Vaati truly does have such a connection with you, perhaps you could find out what has been going on to change him lately. Will you do that for me, Link?"

The young man smiled. "Of course I will, Ezlo."

"Link will have my aid, as well, Master Ezlo," offered Zelda.

"And I'll help, too!" Malon chimed in. "Ya' can't go wrong when you've got friends like us!"

An anger vein started bulging on Ezlo's forehead. "Somehow, I highly _doubt_ the that---GAH!"

Before long, Malon had downed the Minish wizard and the two went to fighting again. Zelda began to shout at the top of her lungs for the two to stop before they wrecked the parlor---but when you have two hotheads like Malon and Ezlo going at each other tooth and nail, words just don't seem to help. Even Link tried to break the fight up, but his ribs hurt too badly for him to keep a safe grip on either of them. Finally, by time Vaati walked in to join them, the rancher and his teacher were having a battle royal with the blonde Hylians watching from on top of the hearth.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!!?"

...Okay...maybe words _**did**_ work...especially when they were being screamed from the lips of an angry, purple-haired Minish. The four of them looked up to see Vaati panting in the doorway, his chubby little arms holding a tray laden with food and drink. "I leave you alone for a FEW MINUTES and you all go and try to tear the place apart!"

"He started it!" Malon pointed at Ezlo, her other hand wrapped firmly in the sage's white hair.

"I did no such thing, you little wretch!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did NOT---"

"_**WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?!**_"

Immediately, a hush fell on the room. The Minish calmed himself with a grunt and sauntered into the room. "Now, that's much better!" Righting an coffee table with his foot, he sat the tray down and began whisking random overturned objects back to their previous positions with a few bursts of wind from his hands.

"For an old man," Vaati smirked, "you sure haven't learned to quit picking fights, now have you? Hey!"

Ezlo had regained his dignified composure long enough to whack Vaati on the noggin with his staff. "Watch it, boy...this 'old man' can still turn you over his knee any day!"

Vaati merely smirked again and began pouring out cups of tea. The Hyruleans took their seats on the hearth again and Ezlo plopped down in his chair. The others nabbed their cups while Vaati went to grab himself a seat. Once everyone had settled down, Vaati poured himself some tea and settled down into a wicker chair similar to Ezlo's.

"Are you feeling better, Vaati?" Zelda asked. "You worried us for a moment."

Vaati took a sip of his drink and smiled serenely. "Yes, I'm fine now. No need to worry about me, Princess Zelda."

"That's not what Ezlo said---oof!" Malon was cut off by Zelda's elbow gouging her in the side.

"Huh?" Vaati looked up at his teacher. "Why were you talking about me?"

Ezlo sweatdropped. "Um...well...you see..."

"Ezlo's been telling us what's happened to you since you left Hyrule," Zelda interrupted. "He says you have been quite the hard worker ever since."

"Oh, did he now?" the Minish raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject. "I suppose so...he's been training me night and day ever since we returned. He made me his assistant not long ago."

"His assistant!" the princess exclaimed. "How wonderful, Vaati! I'm sure you'll make a very good assistant."

The Minish stared down at his tea. He nodded, but his eyes never left the brown liquid in his mug. "How is the King? Does he still hate me for what I did to his kingdom?"

"Why, of course not! He knows it was the cap that was controlling you."

"Besides, he couldn't hold a grudge even if he wanted to," Malon chirped. "The guy's too jovial for his own good. I'm surprised he's the king rather than court jester---he would have been good at it."

"Malon!"

"Well," the red-head swallowed, "he _would_ have!"

Vaati had fallen silent, his focus still on his mug. While Zelda and Malon were arguing, Link took the time to scan the Minish sitting before him. It was interesting to see Vaati as another being after he had been in his sorcerer form for so long. Even though Link had only seen Vaati once in Picori form, he could tell the mage had grown. While he was standing, Link noticed that he had grown to nearly the same height as Ezlo. His hair was longer, too, for it came to his lower back even though it was tied up. His ears were just a tad bit longer and pointier, too. Link guessed that seven years had taken their toll in the Minish Realm like they had in Hyrule.

"If you are finished arguing," Vaati muttered, "I would like to know the REAL reason you are all here. Obviously, you didn't come just for the tea."

"It IS very good tea, though," Zelda said, the pitch of her voice slightly rising.

Vaati shot her a glare. "_**Enough!**_" the Minish clamped his mug down on the table, sloshing a few droplets over the rim and onto his hand. He winced from the scalding hot liquid, but continued his rant. "I know why you are here..."

"Really, Vaati?" Ezlo croaked. "Do you, now?"

The Minsh mage turned back to his tea. "The only reason you all are here is to make sure I never harm anyone again. Isn't that right, Princess Zelda?! Somehow, you forced your way through the Gate just to come here and kill me!"

Everyone just gaped at Vaati. The Picori's arms were trembling so bad that he could barely keep from tipping the cup over.

"Vaati, what has gotten into your head, boy?!" Ezlo shouted. "Have you lost your mind? There's no reason to accuse our guests of something like that!"

"Well, i-it's the truth, isn't it?" Vaati stared up at Link. Tears were forming around the edges of his ruby orbs. "I did so much damage that even the Fates wanted to destroy me. That's why the Gate opened for you...that's why you are here...why you brought the sword..."

"My sword...?" Link said blankly. Vaati cast his head down as a knock came from the door in the other room.

"I...I'll get it," Zelda said. The princess headed into the other room. Soon, talking could be heard in the foyer.

"I saw them coming up the path while I was in the kitchen," Vaati whispered, "carrying the Four Sword. Those guards...they're from the Sacred Shrine, aren't they? They're bringing you the sword so you can finish the job once and for all..."

"No! I would never...Vaati, that's not why we're---"

"Link, the guards brought back our supplies and the weapons," Zelda murmured softly as she slipped back into the room. Vaati eyes began to bleed his sorrow.

"I knew I should have died long ago...I'm sorry that you had to come to another realm just to do me in, though," a hollow laugh left the Picori's lips. Link saw nothing funny about such a morbid thought. Did Vaati really believe he had come all of this way just to murder him in cold-blood?! Was _that_ the reason he let those other Minish beat him, to let himself die before he came to do it?!!? There was something truly, deeply wrong for Vaati to be saying such sick jokes...

"Goddesses alive, Vaati! Why in the hell are you talking like that?!" Ezlo leapt from his chair, a grimace of fear clouding his face.

Vaati rolled his head back and breathed another crackled, empty laugh. "You mean you don't think monsters like me should be killed, Master?"

"Don't you 'master' me, boy!" Ezlo snapped. "Why are you saying such cruel things? Nobody wants you to die!"

"Yes, they do...or do I need to remind you how my ribs were broken in the first place?"

"_**SHUT UP!!!**_"

Vaati and Ezlo turned to look at Link. He was standing, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind. "All of you---just SHUT UP! How DARE you speak to us like that, Vaati?! How _**DARE**_ you! If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it seven years ago! Did Zelda's...did _**my**_ forgiveness mean nothing to you? Vaati, you may have done some damage back then, but it was repaired! That cap and your bitterness did that to Hyrule---not the real Vaati..."

Link fell to the ground in front of Vaati's chair. "Ezlo told me about what happened to you growing up. He told me how the other Minish ostracized and hurt you simply because you were different. I knew what it felt like to be persecuted when you possessed the king and ordered the guards after me. I remember how betrayed I felt to know I had done nothing to deserve that, and how scared I felt when I had to hide from people that were once my friends. But that is nothing compared to what you must have felt like growing up, Vaati! I only felt danger for about a week...I can't imagine what it must have been like to constantly have that fear stabbing you in the heart each and every day growing up..."

The hero's stare lingered on the floor for a few moments. The silence around him was nearly deafening. He probably would have believed he had been magically struck deaf on that very spot had not the sound of a tiny water droplet falling to the ground in front off him reawakened his senses. Link looked up into the face of his old nemesis. Vaati's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape, as if stopped mid-sentence by some unknown force. It finally registered that the source of the droplet lay in the form of a solitary tear that had rolled down Vaati's scarred cheek.

"Vaati, for the past few weeks, crazy stuff has been happening to me," Link admitted. "I haven't been able to get a decent night's sleep because of the nightmares plaguing me. During the day, I'll zone out and start seeing visions of another realm full of Minish, with myself the same height as them. I've even been injured in one..." Vaati's eyes followed the boy's hand as it wrapped around his ribs. "I had one particularly bad one about a week ago in front of Zelda and Malon. In it, I fell to the ground and had to watch as some Minish children kicked the hell outta my side. When I came to, my ribs felt like someone took a club to them."

The mage met Link's gaze. This time, his look of fear had been joined by outright concern. He looked down at Link's side, giving the hero the cue to raise his tunic. Upon seeing the damage, Link heard a whimper escape the Picori's throat.

"Vaati, he has the exact same wounds you received," Ezlo spoke. "Somehow, whatever amount of pain you were going through here Link could feel back in Hyrule. _That's_ why he and the girls are here---not to kill you, but to help you."

Bright scarlet met cerulean. "Is that true, Link?"

"Ezlo thinks that by my offering you friendship caused a connection to form between us," the boy smiled. "I don't know why it happened to me, but I must have been destined to help you for me to have been bonded to you. Zelda helped us get here using the Light Force, and Malon cam along to help fight if need be."

"What Link is saying is the truth, Vaati," Zelda chimed in.

"Yeah, man!" Malon plopped down on a chair arm, causing the mage to flinch instinctively. "We wanna make sure that _both_ worlds are safe and prosperous. The supplies and weapons we brought were to fend off any Minish-sized moblins and whatnot we'd run into. And right now," she glanced around the room, "I don't see a single monster in sight. Do you, Zelda?"

The princess shook her head happily.

"How about _**you**_, Link? See any demons that need a good slaying around these parts?"

"Nope! All I see," the Hyrulean stood up and offered his hand to Vaati, "is one very depressed Minish that needs cheering up."

Vaati turned to Malon. "S-so you don't think I'm a monster...?"

She smiled, then recoiled and fell off of the chair. Vaati nearly freaked when she hit the floor.

"Omigosh, did I do somethi---"

"Pee-YEW, kid! Don't'cha ever brush your TEETH?" It took a moment for the joke to kick in, but Vaati started to calm down when the others started laughing. "Can we get a breath mint over here?"

"Now, where are we gonna find a Minish-sized breath mint?" Link chuckled.

"Ah, shoot, Grasshopper, just give him a regular one! He needs the whole thing with breath like that."

Even Vaati finally cracked a smile. Link looked at him. The tearstain still led a clean trail down the mage's pale cheek, but at least it was accompanied by a smile. For a moment, a feeling of incredible warmth rushed over Link. He really had no clue why it did, but he decided to push it to the back of his mind until later. As long as Vaati was safe, he was safe. He could worry about weird little sensations on his own time. Right now, while he was in the Minish Realm, he had a job to do---being Vaati's friend. Somehow, in some way, as long as Vaati was smiling, everything was right with the world.

...Unfortunately, nothing ever stays right for long...


	10. AUTHOR NOTICE

AUTHOR NOTICE:

Yes, I've been on a long hiatus. I apologize for that but life has gotten in the way. I plan on finishing some of these fics I have on the site eventually and I am STILL ALIVE, but there are some things going on in my life that have claimed higher priority.

I thoroughly apologize for the long inconvinience.

Yours truly,

ThePenandtheSword


End file.
